


Something More?

by DeathByTitanium



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByTitanium/pseuds/DeathByTitanium
Summary: Nesta was having the worst week since she had started college. Her perfect grades are on the line for the first time in her life and she doesn't know how to handle it. While at a dinner with her friends she decides that drinking her problem away sounds pretty good. 
Cassian was having a great week and it comes to a peak when Nesta leans on him (literally) after she gets drunk at dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking! I hope you like it :3

Nesta was having one of those weeks. You know those weeks that feel like they’ll never end and every single second brings something that gets in the way of your life? Waking up that Thursday all she wanted to do was burrow deep into her covers and stay until this damned week ended! If one more inconvenience happened, she was liable to have a breakdown.

She looked at her alarm clock and sighed. She could stay in bed longer if she wanted because it was still early, but that meant having less time to get her look together. She deliberated for a few seconds and decided that, since it was close to the end of the semester, she didn’t have to make an effort. It’s not like she was in college to impress anyone. She lay back down and closed her eyes. 

Ten minutes later there was a knock at her door. She groaned as she heard Feyre step inside her room. “Hey, Nesta. Nez, are you awake?”

Nesta turned around so that she could see her little sister sitting at the edge of her bed. “Am now.” she groaned.

“Oh, sorry.” Feyre grimaced, “I just thought you would be, you’re normally awake by now.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t feeling motivated to wake up, so I didn’t.” She sighed lifting her body up, with another groan, “What’s up?”

Feyre smiled, “Oh, nothing much.” she pointed at her, expression bright, “Mor just called with a few of her brilliant ideas. I vetoed most of the, of course, but that leaves us with ‘I need all of us to get together at once!’” she ended the statement with a very convincing imitation of Mor.

“Obviously.” Nesta muttered. After Feyre had a very bad break up with her boyfriend Tamlin, her little sister made friends with some of the people here at school. Nesta had gone with her when she started hanging out with them and she had consequently made friends with them too. There was much more resistance on Nesta’s part but, after spending so much time with them because of Feyre, she ended up becoming friends with them. Well, with everyone but Cassian. He was just so…

“We’re just going out for dinner. Tonight at seven. Mor said she was going to text you.” Feyre continued. 

Nesta got up from the bed, “Sure,” she huffed. This wasn’t exactly strange behaviour on her part and most people wouldn’t even notice the difference, but Feyre did. 

“What’s up, Nesta?” She looked her up and down, “You didn’t get up, you’re giving one word answers. What’s bothering you?”

She stopped on her way across the room, “I’ve just been having the worst week. First this guy starts hitting on me then pretty much grabs my boob, did I tell you I sprained my knee?” Feyre shakes her head, “Well, I did. Hurts like hell, by the way. And as a cherry on top my stupid Russian lit professor is on my case about everything! He keeps saying ‘you can do better.’ Like no, you semi-competent ass, I can’t do better. This is my best.” 

Feyre nods sympathetically, “That’s rough. How are you dealing?”

Nesta shrugged, “Honestly, what can I do? At this point I feel like I could write ‘Anna Karenina’ and he’d still say that I could ‘do better’.” Feyre laughed at that, but, looking up at Nesta’s face, stopped, “He’s making my life hell, Fey. He’s making me a sub-par student, he might screw with my GPA and I can’t have that, not with my masters coming up next year!” 

“Wow, Nez. Is this the first time a teacher has screwed with you?” Feyre look amused as she said this and crossed her arms.

Nesta looked at her with obvious indignation, crossing the room to her closet to get changed, “What is that even supposed to mean?”

Feyre laughed again, “Nesta Archeron, teachers do that all the time. I can’t even count how many times teachers had done things like that to me. Like, all my drawing teachers, ever.”

Nesta looked at her sister, assessing her stance, “How do you stand it?”

Feyre shrugged, “I do what I can, I try harder. If the teacher is still on my case and I know for sure that I couldn’t have done better, I deal with whatever grade I get.” Nesta walked out of her closet fully dressed. Feyre nodded her approval, “I made you your favorite tea. Are you going to do your hair and makeup?”

Nesta groaned, “Nooooo. I don’t feel like looking pretty, I just want my grade. Who needs a man anyway?”

Feyre laughed, her face conveying just how ridiculous she found that statement. “Just don’t forget that we’re going out today!”

“Ah shit,” Nesta said when she mentioned it again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Shit, that means I have to do my makeup and stuff, and I didn’t really feel like it today.” she sighed. 

“Oh, right. Cassian is gonna be there, so you gotta dress up and look pretty for him.” 

“Oh my God, Feyre. I don’t like him, in fact, I strongly dislike him. Hell, all we do is fight. I need the makeup because you and Mor always look great. Which means, if I don’t look great I’m going to look like a complete slob.”

“First of all, you and Cassian don’t fight. You bicker, like an old  _ married couple _ , and where I come from it’s called  _ foreplay _ . Second, yes, keep telling yourself that you don’t like him, all the more satisfying for us when you two finally get together.”

Nesta walked out of the room, without looking back to see if Feyre was following her and went to the kitchenette where her tea waited for her, still steaming. “Okay, say your theory was correct, don’t you think it would have happened by now? It’s been a year. You guys have to get over it and admit that you were wrong all along. And that is where we are leaving that topic.” she finished, taking a sip of her tea. 

She was sighing at the warmth and smooth flavor of her tea, when Feyre started speaking again, “Oh no you don’t. I still have something to say.” Feyre walked around in front of Nesta to make sure she had her attention. Nesta finally gave up and looked up at her little sister with a bored look on her face. “The only reason you two aren’t around this house, being ten shades of freaky every day and twice on weekends is because you have a hard head and Cassian is too nice to actually do anything about it.”

Nesta looked at her dead in the eye, lifting a condescending brow at her, “You done?”

Feyre rolled her eyes and muttered a “Yeah.” 

Nesta finished her tea in a couple gulps, walked to her bag, checked everything she needed was in it and turned back to her sister. “Good, now, have a nice day and make  pretty things Feyre.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you have a good one too, killjoy.”  
  


* * *

Cassian was having one of those weeks. You know those weeks when everything seems to go your way? It was nearing the end of the semester and he was in a great place with his grades, he had just handed in a couple papers and he was feeling good. Even his classes, that in all honesty had the potential to be dull, were pretty awesome this week. 

This morning his class had been cancelled so he had slept in. Because he had slept in, his work out had been… interesting. He laughed at the thought. The people that were interested in the gym in men had become very obvious, because they had outright stared at him. What could he say? He was more than happy to provide them with a nice view. 

And now, after a great day, he was going to have dinner with his friends. Which meant he was going to have a good time, have some drinks and, if his week was any indication, Nesta would even allow some… funny business. 

She had, more than once, fooled around with him. The first time it had happened, he thought he must be dreaming, he had in fact believed it was a very vivid dream for a while, until it happened again. It was strange, though. It had happened a handful of times - normally after a night out, like today, after all their other friends had gone home - and it started and ended with her pressed to a wall and his lips on her neck. He’d kissed her neck plenty of times, sometimes he dreamed about her scent but he had never, in a whole year and all these secret little rendezvous, kissed her lips. Not once. 

Because, no matter what he did - and this was a common enough occurrence that he had tried multiple methods - she would startle away and leave. Without a word. She would just flinch, detach herself from him and leave. Then, the next day when he tried to talk to her about it, pretend like nothing had happened. 

Cassian wasn't obsessed. He wasn't. He didn't think about it all the time. It's not like he had tried to be with someone - anyone - else and failed miserably. 

God, he was pathetic. 

Thing was, he liked Nesta. Really liked her. He couldn't explain this gut feeling he had about her. She was different from random conquests. If only she opened up, he knew, illogical as it was,  that they would be fantastic together. They would go the distance. 

She wasn't like his other girls in so many ways it was ridiculous. For one, though they fought more than anything, sometimes they just talked. Sometimes they disguised it in fighting but, for people that claimed not to like each other, they sure knew an awful lot about one another.

That was why Cassian had devised a plan for the next time it happened. He was hoping he would be able to get her to at least talk to him. He doubted it, though. 

He entered Rita's with a grin on his face and was directed to their usual table, where Mor, Az and Rhys were already waiting. They all greeted him enthusiastically as he sat down. “So, how is everyone?”

There was a chorus of “goods” and “greats”.

“So, how has you guys’s week gone so far? I have to say, mine’s been pretty great.”

Rhys laughs at that, “Did you finally get laid?”

Cassian ignored his brother and continued talking about his week, “I had this huge paper due on Ancient Civilization and I choose Greece, and sure you may be thinking ‘everyone does Greece’,”

“Cassian, no one cares, we all want to know if you got laid. And honestly, whether or not it was Nesta.”

Cassian ignored him again and continued talking about his paper, “Well, yes a lot of people chose ancient Greece. But I specialized on specifically the Illyrians. Now, they were fascinating. They were these awesome warriors and…” he went on and on until he saw Feyre and Nesta walk in. He stopped when he saw her. Why did she always have to look so good?

He really hoped he would get to touch her today. His hope sank when he saw the look on her face. She was mad and a little bit tired, if he was reading her correctly - and he was pretty good at that. She walked to the table and was forced to sit next to him, as her sister took the seat next to Rhys. “What’s up, sweetheart?” Cassian asked once she was sitting. 

She gave him the human equivalent of a growl, “None of your business, Cassian. And  _ don’t call me that _ ,” 

“I’m sure her attitude puts a damper on your earlier assessment, Rhysand.” Cassian drawled, before turning back to Nesta, “So, are you really not going to share with your friends?”

Feyre, having spent enough time kissing and whispering to Rhys turned and sighed, “Nesta is having trouble with her Russian lit teacher.”

Mor scoffed, “Why  _ did  _ you decide to take Russian lit? It’s the most difficult literature you could have taken.”

Nesta rolled her eyes but she sighed and dropped her head on the table, “I don’t even remember. I just needed another lit. Now the decision is a forgone memory,” she sighed dramatically, “along with my four point oh grade point average.”

Everyone laughed at that. She was a ridiculously good student, always top of the class, it must be killing her that she might not get a perfect grade. 

“Oh, come on Drama Queen, what will it drop down to anyway? What was the grade that made you all riled up?” Feyre asked.

“My last two papers! He gave me a B on both.  _ And  _ I just handed another one in yesterday and I bet she’s going to give me a B again.”

They all laughed again and Nesta hid her face in her arms. 

Cassian smiled at her and moved her hands to look at her face, “Why does it matter anyway? You’re a symbology major and you’re starting your Masters degree next semester. And you’ve already been accepted into the master’s program.”

“It’s my grade! I’m a student. My grade is my life.” She whined.

“Jesus Christ, Nesta.” Feyre muttered, “You  _ really  _ need to get laid.”

Nesta just groaned, Cassian sensed it was less a ‘no’ and more of a ‘I don’t appreciate you pointing it out’.

Azriel decided now would be a good time to chime in with, “Now, Cass. Offer your services to the lady.”

“Oh my gods,” Nesta said, “I must be hallucinating the weirdest shit that could ever happen. Fey, did you drug me?”

“No.” She laughed. 

“Rhys, did you drug Az?” Nesta asks.

“Why would I drug my brother?” Rhys laughed.

“I dunno, why would I sleep with Cassian? As long as it’s all outlandish, it seems to fit in the theme.” Nesta said.

Cassian smirked, “Why Nesta, I’m loyal, fun, good at keeping company…”

Nesta turned her head to look at him, “So you’re a golden retriever? Great pitch, Cassian. Now I’m all hot and bothered,” she said sarcastically.

“Good, my apartment or yours? Because, if it’s all the same to you, you know that I’m the hottest fucking thing you have ever laid eyes on.”

“Most humble, too,” she muttered. “Get off the high horse, big guy. I’m not sleeping with you. Or anyone for that matter.” she huffed for good measure, “Now, give me food!” she groaned.

Cassian smiled at her, “We’ve already ordered. Should be here any minute.” he saw the waitress and waved her over, “Hey, could you get my friend here something sweet but with a lot of alcohol? She’s having a bad week.”

The waitress smiled in a way that Cassian understood was definitely flirting and said, “I know just the thing. Can I get you something, sir?”

He gave her a full megawatt smile, “I think I’ll have the same my friend here is going to have. In fact, everyone on the table wants one,” he looked at his friends, “It’s on me.” They all cheered as the waitress went to get whatever it was he had ordered for all of them.

As the rest of the table started talking about something he heard Nesta’s snort, “What is it this time, sweetheart?” he asked.

“You’re a pig. One minute you’re trying to get me in your bed the next you’re flirting with the waitress. It eludes me why these people seem to think I should sleep with you.”

“At this point I have no idea either,” he drawled, “You wouldn’t even be able to handle me and my,” he looked around and saw that his friends were now turned and listening to them, so he smirked at Rhys and Azriel and used the euphemism they had been using since they were teenagers, “ _ Wingspan.” _

Nesta gave him a cold smile, “So small it would make me weep, huh?”

Rhys did a spit take with his wine and Azriel had to bury his head in Mor’s hair to cover his laughter, but his body shook with laughter all the same. Cassian had to growl at that, “Only one way to find out, Nesta.”

“I’ll pass, thanks.” she dismissed.

He leaned in close to her so that only she would hear him, “What are you so scared of, Nez? That you'd like it? That you wouldn't? Why don't you take a chance?”

She swats him away just as the waitress returns with a tray full of pink drinks, she doesn't look half as flirty this time. He assumed it had something to do with the fact that he had been close and personal with Nesta. He was the last to get his drink too. He smiled at her anyway, “Thanks,” he said with a wink for good measure. She gave him a little smile before going away.

He turned back to Nesta and found her inspecting her drink, looking really suspicious. “What now Nesta?” He asked, rolling his eyes.

“You pissed off the waitress with your shameless flirting. What if she spit in this ridiculous drink?”

“She just got mad at me now, she didn't have time to spit in your drink.” 

She seemed to consider it, then just shrugged and took a hold of the straw, giving a strong pull. Her sip was so long, at some point the entire table cheered and when she looked up again, her glass was already more than half empty. 

“Whoa there, Nez,” Feyre said in between her laughter, “Calm down, okay? We don't want to need to carry you home,”

“I'm sure Cassian would be more than a little bit pleased to carry me home. Put those wings of yours to good use, right?” 

Cassian laughed,  _ lightweight  _ he thought. She was already drunk after only half the drink, “Sure sweetheart, but you do know that when I said wingspan it was a-”

She cut him off with an exasperated sound, rolling her eyes, “Euphemism for your penis size. Yeah. I was talking about your wing tattoos. On your back. 'Member those?”

He laughed, “Right, the ones you went coo-coo about.”

Mor did a cat call and Feyre joined in. Mor was smiling when she looked them both up and down, “Ladies and gentlemen,” she said in a dramatic voice, “Undeniable proof,” she started a drum roll on the table and everyone but Nesta and him joined in, “that Nesta seen Cassian in the nude!” She finished with triumph.

Cassian had raised an eyebrow and was about to drawl a witty and sly response when Nesta snorted, “Don't be stupid, Mor. I haven't seen them.” At the looks around the table she added a “Nor do I want to. I'm a Symbologist. We were discussing the symbolism associated with birds, that led to winged creatures, that led to wings in general. He mentioned it. I wanted to see them because I was writing a paper on the topic and a real world and modern example sounded good.” she cast a side glance to Cassian. “But after his crude condition to me including him in the paper I dropped the idea entirely.”

Feyre looks at her with open curiosity, “Wait, wait. You guys have discussions? You actually talk to one another?”

Cassian rolled his eyes, “She’s a symbologist, I’m an archeologist. We  _ do  _ have things to talk about, y’know. Filling in gaps of perspective, generally.”

Just then the food arrives and he notices that the waitress doesn’t smile at him at all this time. He thinks about pouting and getting her attention, but thinks better of it when he sees Nesta’s eyes light up at the sight of her favorite dish. Cassian was the one that had ordered for her - not that he would ever admit it to her - and he couldn’t help but smile at the little bit of happiness she got for his actions. 

The conversation at the table was always animated and everyone seemed to like the drink he had ordered for them all. It was one of the sweetest things that Cassian had ever drank but it had a hell of a kick, he could see why Nesta had gotten a little woozy after the gulping down more than half at once. 

He turned and quietly asked her, “You okay? You’re four and a half drinks in and all…”

She looks at him, almost looking sweet - for her anyway - a sign that she was probably very drunk, “I thought you were gonna fly me home?”

He smiled at her, contemplating how this would pan out in her head tomorrow, better yet, how she would say she remembered it going. “Sure sweetheart, I’ll fly you home. Let’s go,” she nods as they get up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Nesta has no filter. 
> 
> Cassian realizes he and Golden Retrievers have more in common than he'd like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaand Chapter Two :3  
> Thanks to everyone that read chapter one.  
> I hope you like chapter two as much as (hopefully more than) chapter one.

Mor and Az had left fifteen minutes earlier and Rhys and Feyre had left to go to his place a couple minutes after that. Now the only ones left were her and Cassian. She was drunk, she knew that, but it felt good to be somewhere else. No grade problems. No strange feeling at the pit of her stomach whenever Cassian looked at her with those eyes of his that seem to see so much more than just her face.

She looked around and realized that Cassian was pretty much carrying her. “Sorry,” she says, trying to regain her footing and failing, followed by almost falling on her face.

Cassian caught her with a soft laugh, “Steady there, sweetheart. Don’t want to get you home all bruised from falling because of your enthusiastic drinking.”

“Hey!” she says, “it was your idea to begin with. I just agreed with you.”

“Well, well, well, maybe we should get you drunk more often if it makes you agree with me.” Cassian laughs as he adjusts her to him so that she’s walking while being supported instead of being dragged.

“Don’t be stupid Cassian. I wasn’t drunk when I agreed with you. I got drunk _because_ I agreed with you. Which settles the reason why I never agree with you.”

He laughs again, “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

It didn't take long for them to get to her place. Fifteen minutes on foot was all it took. They lived in a town that housed their University and student residences and pretty much only that.

When they got to the apartment complex where she and Feyre lived, Cassian looked at her with a sly smile, “I'm probably gonna have to fly you all the way to your bed, since you're not doing too well with the walking thing.”

“Astonishingly enough, I don't have any objections to that at the moment,” she said clinging to him, then huffed a laugh, “Imagine me trying to get up the stairs in this state.”

“Oh, I did. I am. Though I'm sure your version is far less fun than mine.”

“Pervert,” she murmurs.

“Hey now, I never said it was dirty,” he objected, but he winked at her, which pretty much contradicted his statement.

Cassian stopped them at the edge of the stairs, trying to find a good position for him to get her up the stairs. He seems to give up, looking at her. Then he lifted a brow, gave her a smirk and took her in his arms, one arm below her knees the other supporting her back.

“What are you doing, Cassian!?!”

“Flying you home, sweetheart, like I said I would.” He says sweetly, as if he couldn't figure out what she didn't like about the situation.

She felt that thing again. That feeling in the pit of her stomach, now that she was in his arms. It made her think about all the times she had let him pin her against the wall. All the times that she thought… that she had thought that she would just forget and give in. She sighed inwardly as she remembered all the attempts had failed and somehow she still found herself doing it, over and over again.

Her mind was wandering like there was no tomorrow, like she had to think to compensate for the brain cells she killed with all the drinking. For some reason, right now, she couldn’t get over how big Cassian was. Like, he was huge. All tall and muscle-y and… he was hot. His hazel eyes that saw everything, his shoulder length dark hair and don’t even get her started on the man bun he sometimes sported - she swore that thing came from hell exclusively to torment her. It felt so good to be in his arms she wanted to scream and hit him because she liked it so much.

But she was drunk, so instead of hitting him, she nuzzled deeper into his chest, feeling warm and fuzzy and determined to not overthink this.

She felt a rumble from his chest as he laughed, slowly climbing the five flights of stairs to her and Feyre’s place, “Getting comfortable?”

“Yes,” she said before she actually thought about what was coming out of her mouth. She must have been very drunk because she didn’t immediately retract the statement _and_ she didn’t even try to because it felt like it was too late.

Cassian was obviously thinking the same thing because when she looked up at his face he was smirking.

The door was locked and she couldn’t, for the life of her, find the keys in her purse. While she rifled through it Cassian had to support her so she didn’t fall and hit her face on the floor. She pondered whether or not tomorrow, when she woke up and remembered this, she would laugh at the utter ridiculousness that was losing her keys inside her own purse. She concluded that she would not laugh at this. She suspected she'd feel a tad humiliated if she thought of this while sober.

“Nez, let me look,” Cassian said, extending his hand toward her.

She would have turned and given him a look that would have shut him right up, if she hadn’t been fairly certain that would have resulted in her falling and possibly puking. So she continued looking down into her purse, “You can’t just go through my purse, Cassian. That’s like asking if you can, I don’t know, touch my tits, or whatever.”

She wasn’t looking up at him but she could _feel_ his eyebrow raising and his his smirk returning and damn her, she knew exactly what he was going to say, “ _Can_ I touch your tits?”

“No,” she growled, but just then she found her keys. She let out a crazy laugh and, for what felt like the tenth time that night, wondered what she would make of this when she was sober again.

“Now,” Cassian drawled, “I would spend good money to see you try to put that key into that keyhole and unlock the door,” he took the key out of her hand, “But I’ll save us both the trouble and open it myself.”

“ _You_ are smarter than I give you credit for,” she looked at him then and couldn’t help but smile. “So… Are you going to pin me to the wall or what?”

He looked amused but he shook his head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

She furrowed her brow and whined, “Why not?”

He laughed, still looking at her and shaking his head, “Nesta, sweetheart, you’re _whining_ at me. You’re so drunk I had to carry you up the stairs. I’m not touching you for anything other than to put you to bed.”

That made her mad, “I’m not _whining_!” she whined, then said cheerily, “And I’m feeling less drunk.” He shook his head and she pouted, “What kind of guy says no to an open invitation? Will you just kiss me, already?” She pulled him closer, trying to pull him to her.

“Nesta Archeron, stop assaulting me! Where do you think your hand is going?” He grabbed both her hands, giving her a disapproving look, “Bad Nesta.” Once he had her under control, he chuckled deeply, “Hell if those aren’t sentences I never thought I’d say to you.”

He gently lead her to the couch and sat her down. She sat begrudgingly, crossing her arms and pouting. Cassian pointed a finger at her as he turned to the kitchenette and filled a glass with water. He sat down next to her and handed her the water, “Drink up. You’re going to bed naughty Nesta.”

She took the glass, muttering, “And no naughty Cassian in sight.”

He huffed a laugh, “Naughty Cassian is never too far away, sweetheart. _But_ he does stay away if the other naughty party is drunk enough to _be_ naughty.”

“Why don’t you want to kiss me?” she asked after she downed the water.

“I want to kiss you, I just don’t want to kiss you when you’re _drunk_. I’d just like you to be sober when I kiss you.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Well, you probably won’t get to because I overthink stuff too much when I’m sober.”

“What is there to overthink? You like me, right?” He asked, reaching over to her and caressing her cheek. She nodded, looking down, “And I like you. We can revisit this when we’re both sober.”

She sighed, “But I don’t like you when I’m sober.” she said in a small voice, “I don’t let myself like you when I’m sober…”

 

* * *

 

Cassian stopped. What the hell was that supposed to mean? “Nesta, what does that even mean? You don’t _let_ yourself like me?”

“I don’t like people like this when I’m sober. I didn’t even like my ex fiance that much,” she laughed, then quickly stopped, looking serious, “That didn’t end well at all.” she said, looking up at him like a deer in headlights.

She looked scared. He had never seen her scared and suspected he wouldn’t have if she weren’t drunk. The deer in headlights look was really disarming, she looked like a different person without the stony expression. “Nez, what happened?”

She blinked a few times, then looked away and whispered a little “Nothing.”

_Nothing?_ “Hey, Nez, you know you can tell me anything right?”

She seemed to think about it for a few seconds then looked up at him, “Promise?”

“Yeah, Nesta, I promise.” he smirked at her, “I’m a golden retriever, remember?”

She smiled at that, “Yeah.” But she pursed her lips before the smile really made a difference. She was swinging from one mood to another at a surprising speed, “Can I sit on your lap?” she asked, “He never let me sit on his lap, but I never really wanted to. I didn’t really like him much.”

He reached over and grabbed her, setting her on his lap. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, “So, this ex of yours, why did you get engaged to him if you didn’t really like him?”

She shrugged, “I thought that was what I was supposed to do. Leave my dad’s house, go to college, get a boyfriend, get engaged. But it didn’t work out.”

“Why not?” he asked carefully.

She made a face, “Everything was fine, then he turns out to be a spineless prick that wouldn’t help me bring my sister to safety.” She looked up at him, brows furrowed, sadness written all over her pretty face, “He got mad at me.”

He felt his body go still. He told himself time and time again that it didn’t mean anything, it could mean nothing. He took a deep breath before he said, “Mad how?”

Her eyes widened and he could see the fear she had at the thought, “Really mad.” she whispered, then burrowed into his chest.

He tried breathing again, but it didn’t _really_ work. He felt so incredibly angry at whoever this asshole was, what kind of guy thinks he can hurt Nesta? He realized he wanted to find whoever it was and hit him until his head exploded, which he knew made no real sense, but he still wanted it. The idea of this guy’s brains all over the place was truly cathartic at the moment.

“Want to go to bed, Nez?” he asked, quietly. She just nodded, her head still resting on his chest. He decided that he would simply carry her there. She had been too drunk to walk alone before, so he just lifted her and took her to her room.

He placed her gently on her bed, having an impressively hard time getting her to let go of him. She did eventually but she whined about her dress being uncomfortable. “What do you want from me Nesta, you want me to undress you?”

“No. Just, y’know… help me.” she seemed to think about this, then amended with “But don’t look.”

He rolled his eyes but obliged. Turned out she had sobered up enough that she hadn’t really needed much of his help. She did mutter “I’m going to hate myself tomorrow.”

“Don’t.” he said, “You have great tits.” She threw a pillow at him but they were both laughing.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” he said once she settled down and closed her eyes.

“‘Night.” she mumbled.

Cassian left her room and looked around the living room debating what he should do now. For some reason he felt protective of her, he didn’t want to leave her there, in her apartment all on her own. Finally he sighed.

  
He took a cup of water to her room and put it on her bedside table, then he walked out again, closed the door and settled on the couch. Like a damn Golden Retriever.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to everyone that got to this point! You're my favorites :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a drunken conversation might be more than what Nesta bargained for when she finds Cassian angered by what she said. In the midst of her crisis with her class and her past being semi-exposed, how will Nesta deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three!
> 
> Special thnaks to those who read the other chapters and left kudos and comments, you have no idea how much that makes a difference in my day. I really really appreciate all of you s2 s2

 

“What are you doing on my couch?”

Those were the words that woke him. He felt confused. Why was he on some girls couch? What time was it?

“Cassian, what are you doing here?” This time he was more awake when the voice spoke to him again, so he recognized the voice this time. Feyre. He groaned as he remembered exactly where he was. And why he had stayed there.

“Good morning to you too, Feyre.” he said, sounding petulant even to his own ears, while he opened his eyes and stared up at her. Then he looked around, realizing it was past the time that he normally woke. 

“Look, Cass, sorry to burst whatever bubble you’ve got going on, but everyone is coming over to tease Nesta about her drinking yesterday. And they’re bringing food and stuff. So… yeah. They’ll be here in like five minutes.”

“Ah crap.” he said when he realized what it looked like, him being here, same clothes as last night. Having been slightly intoxicated the night before and in charge of a very intoxicated Nesta.

Feyre nodded somberly, “I’m pretty sure nothing happened between the two of you, given that you’re in front of her door like a guard dog.”

Cassian sighed, “Look, Feyre, she was really drunk-”

“Yeah, I know, I saw her drinking.”

“Well, she was drunker than what you think.” He saw her lift a brow , “Seriously Feyre, we-” he sighed a curse under his breath, “We came up here, she asked me to fool around with her then she practically assaulted me.”

Her eyes widened, then she smirked, “I knew it! You guys _have_ been fooling around. How many times has that happened?”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Seriously Feyre, _that_ was what you took from what I said?” she looked at him pointedly, he knew that look, there was no way around it, “Not many,” he sighed, “Point is, we talked, she tried, _multiple times_ , to get me to agree with her, so I was super worried and slept here, as you so kindly said, like a guard dog.”

“She assaulted you?” she asked.

Cassian shook his head, “Not really, but she was convinced that she wanted me. She _tried_ to get me to agree that we should at least make out and she was handsy for a moment there, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Oh.” Feyre said, scrunching her nose up in displeasure at the thought, “She’s going to hate herself when she remembers what happened.”

He thought about it, then he felt his lips twitch, “It was actually kinda cute, in a tragic/funny way.” He looked back at Nesta’s bedroom door, smiling at the beautiful girl inside.

Feyre had lifted her brow when he looked back at her, “When are you going to make a move, Cass?” she said quietly.

He just shook his head, “You say ‘make a move’ like anything with Nesta would be that easy.”

The doorbell rings and next thing he knows the entire gang spills in through the door.

* * *

Her head was literally exploding. Right this moment she knew exactly what a bomb felt like right before it exploded into oblivion. She was never going to drink again. Never going to drink again. Never again. Never again.

She opened the door of her bedroom, “Why is everything so loud?” she moaned.

There was a chorus of “Good morning, Nesta!”

“Why is everybody here, Fey?” she moaned again, walking to the kitchen and hugging her little sister.

“They brought food.” Feyre says.

“And Aspirin?”

“Yep,” Rhys said, putting down the bottle in front of me.

“You are a god, Rhysand. Fey, your boyfriend is a god.”

Feyre laughed, “Yeah, I know Nez.”

Cassian placed a plate of assorted foods in front of her: what each member of the circle claimed were sure hangover cures . “Eat up, sweetheart, you have things to do, I'm sure.”

Nesta groaned, “Yes, but can't I just stay in bed?”

Cassian nodded with mock seriousness, “Yes, you can. But then who would be the biggest overachiever in the bunch?”

Mor chimed in, “He has a point Nez, if you skip today,” she shook her head, “Cassian will hold the title.”

She sighed, “Literally any other argument wouldn't have convinced me. Mor, you are an evil genius and I hate you for it.”

She gave an airy laugh, “Don't hate, we need the girls to stay in power for that category. They have so many already. Woman power!”

Nesta lifted her mug of coffee in a salute. Then she frowned as her head gave a particularly painful pulse of pain, “What if my head hurts really bad?” she whined, sounding childish.

Feyre chimed in, “That’s what the Aspirin is for. You get to take the bottle with you once you leave for your class in an hour.”

Nesta groaned, “I bet I look horrible too.” Everyone said “No!” in unison, confirming, beyond reasonable doubt, that she did indeed look horrible. She looked around at her friends and her eyes lingered on Cassian, “Hey, why are you wearing yesterday’s clothes?” she asked, pointing to him.

All the eyes in the room turned to him, he gave them all a smug smile, “Wanna guess, sweetheart?”

For a few seconds her mind dwelt to the most obvious answer to _that_. Had she gotten drunk enough that she thought that sleeping with Cassian had sounded like a good idea? But that made no sense. As she thought back to the night before, she remembered distinctly him calling her “Naughty Nesta”… “Oh God.” she said out loud before she could stop herself.

The entire room erupted into cheers, everyone but her, Feyre and Cassian. She cradled her throbbing head in her hands whimpering pathetically. “Why is everybody shouting?”

Cassian chuckled, “They are misinterpreting our previous statements as a declaration that we had sex last night. We didn’t, by the way, guys. She just embarrassed herself badly enough that I was worried to leave her alone. I crashed on the couch.”

There was a collective sigh of disappointment from her friends. “Jesus Christ, people, what is this fascination you have with that?” Nesta growled, “Mind your own relationships, how about that?” She started eating her breakfast of hangover remedies. They were yummy. See her friends weren’t all bad, though they had a tendency to become annoying at a moment's notice.

Cassian nodded, “I’m going to have to agree with her on that one guys. Mind your own business and, believe it or not, we can mind ours.”

Azriel took Mor’s waist and tucked her into him, “They’re right you know. Fun as it is to tease them, we shouldn’t push.”

Mor pouted but her boyfriend whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

She was able to finish her breakfast surrounded by easy quiet conversations. She got up and decided she should give herself a look in the mirror and try to tame the situation that was her face. She still had like twenty minutes, she could put her hair in a bun and throw a little makeup on.

It took her all the time she had, but she looked much less hungover when she went back out. Cassian gave her a once over, nodded, then said, “Ready to go?” She gave him one of her looks and he just lifted his eyebrow, “I’m still worried that you may spontaneously combust from all the alcohol.” He gave her a look that said they needed to talk about yesterday. Oh God, what did she _do_ yesterday?

She just rolled her eyes, got her bag and pulled her coat on. Cassian opened the door and they both stepped out.

They were already half way down the block when Cassian started, “Look, Nez, about yesterday.” Nesta felt herself shrink into the walls carefully constructed for herself. He looked at her and frowned, “Come on, don’t do that.”

“Do what?” she said flatly, “I was out of my mind drunk yesterday, you probably just misunderstood me.”

He stopped and cornered her into one of the buildings, “I hate doing this Nesta, but for fuck’s sake. First you try your hardest to get me to kiss you, then you talk about some ex-fiance that _got really mad_ at you when you broke up with him - that’s what _you_ said by the way. Now what I _want_ to know is what exactly happened, because when you talked you looked scared. And my mind jumped to the worst possible scenario.” His look was almost mean, it was so unwavering, “Tell me I’m wrong.”

She felt like she was going to hyperventilate, “I’m going to be late for class.”

He smiled ironically, “Well, I don’t have class, so right after I go to work I’m either going to pick you up here or show up at your place. Either way, you aren’t getting rid of me until you explain. Because right now I feel like killing the little fucker and I don’t even know _who he is_.”

He stopped caging her into the wall and she walked away to her class that she probably wouldn’t even pay attention to, at this point.

* * *

Class was shit. All of them. The whole thing with Cassian was exactly why she hadn’t told anyone about what Tomas had done. She wasn’t stupid, she had started going to a psychiatrist after Feyre had settled a little better. She was okay, really. It just really sucked to talk about.

She was walking out of the building when she heard someone call her name. She looked around and saw her professor. Russian lit professor. This shitty day had just taken a turn for the worst.

“Nesta Archeron, I was hoping to bump into you.” He was smiling. She hated him. So much. Him and his handsome face. Why the hell did he have to be hot and a total jerk? “Can you come with me to my office? I want to discuss your paper."

Nesta looked around hoping that she'd find an excuse not to go. Seeing none, she walked with her professor as they made small talk. When they finally entered the office her heart had made it’s way down to her stomach.

They sat down and Mr. Czerny cleared his throat, “Look, Nesta, you are an amazing student. I’ve seen your grades and I’ve read some of your essays for other classes and with that much information I can’t, in good conscience, give you an A on the ones you have turned in for my class. You’re just not doing your best.”

She blinked at him, “So what you’re saying, basically is that you’re holding me to a higher standard because you assume that _I_ am _somehow_ capable of more?” she shook her head, “Forgive me if I sound insolent, but you are simply telling me that you don’t have a standard for giving grades. You are telling me that all your grades are arbitrary. And that, sir, is simply unfair.”

“While I understand where you are coming from I don’t agree. I…”

“Sir, the standards that you hold your students to _has_ to be the same, regardless of your opinion on us. Will you look at one student and deem them unfit to get an A by my standard so you give them an A even if they hand in a C worthy essay because that is all they are capable of? I find it very demeaning, Mr. Czerny. And very unfair. It also means your grades mean virtually nothing, because you don’t grade by content and achievement, you grade by what you think about the person.”

He started to open his mouth to counter her but she stopped him, “So, really, it doesn’t matter if I understand the subtleties of Russian governmental protest in their literature. Or the fact that Anna Karenina is actually a dissection of Russian high society. You are just going to give me whatever grade you want, whether you say that it’s because you somehow deem I could do better or because you simply don’t like me.”

She lifted herself with her chair with all the grace she had been taught by her mother to possess and walked out of the office. Goddamnit she was furious. She wished she had magic so she could just burn that sad man alive. Didn’t he understand that this was all she had? If she didn’t have this, her grades, school, she didn’t have anything. Her family life was shit, she hadn’t talked to her father since the day she left for college, one of her two sisters lived miles away at a different college and the only reason Feyre lived with her was because of what that asshat Tamlin did to her. She only had friends because of Feyre. The last time she had had a relationship it had ended in an attempted rape. She cringed at the thought.

What had her life become?

How had she let herself get to this point? She had gone under after all that happened, right now she was half drowned in her own problems and insecurities. Why else would she have this mental block with Cassian? She needed to sort this shit out.

She was about to have the breakdown she had predicted when she heard a familiar voice say “Hey, sweetheart.”

  
And the only thing that came to mind at that moment was fuck this. Fuck all this shit. So she turned to see Cassian standing with a smirk on his stupid face. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down. Then she kissed him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies! More soon to come ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta finally found the courage to peruse the feelings that had been lingering between her and Cassian. But is one kiss the answer to everything? (Nope, they talk.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four, ta-da!
> 
> So this took longer to come out than I wanted because I'd been stuck for a few days. Sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you lovelies like it and that the wait didn't make your expectations too high for me to reach!

 

 

The only thought in Cassian’s mind was _There is no way this is actually happening_. Because, really, there was no way that Nesta had just pulled him down and kissed him. The was no logical explanation to the fact that Nesta’s lips were on his.

It took him about five seconds to stop with the crazy, wrap his arms around her waist, pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Damn it all to hell, this was the best kiss ever. Best. Best. Best.

Her kiss was unexpectedly fierce and fiery and intimate, like she was making up for the fact that most of the time she was cold and mostly detached. Her lips were soft, her tongue demanding, her hands were still clinging to his shirt like if she let him go he might just disappear.  

He broke the kiss, resting his forehead to hers, “Mmm… I’m not objecting to that or anything, but what did I do to deserve that and what do I have to do for it to happen again?”

“Shut up.” She said, then she just kissed him again.

This went on for quite a while, Cassian was sure neither of them wanted it to stop. That being said, he soon became aware that they were in the middle of campus, probably surrounded by a bunch of curious students _and_ faculty.

He broke the kiss again, with a chuckle, “Look, Nez, I can’t even explain how much I don’t want to stop but, I think we’ve given them enough of a show. And, truly, it pains me to say that I still want to talk.”

She sighs, “Fine, that’s fair.”

“I bought some wine, I was kinda worried you’d think I was trying something, but since you already _did,_ I’m just going to go with it.”

“Just wine? No food?”

“I wasn’t finished talking, sweetheart. I’m cooking and making you whatever you want.”

She smiled at that, “Whatever I want?”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart. Are we going to your house or mine?”

She thought about that for a second, “Mine. I’ll make sure Feyre isn’t there so we can be alone… Just in case…”

He smirked, “Let’s go then.” He decided he wanted to hold her hand, so he took her hand, hoping she wouldn’t take her away. She didn’t and he couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

_Nesta: Hey Fey, r u staying home all nite?_

_**Feyre: Going 2 dinner w Rhys in 5** _

_Nesta: Ok_

_**Feyre: y do you ask? R u bringing a man home u don’t want me to see? Hahaha** _

_Nesta: Yes muahaha_

_**Feyre: O.O WHO?** _

_Nesta: ...Cassian?..._

**_Feyre: CASSIAN! O.O O.O O.O O.O_ **

_Nesta: Shut up. It’s abt yesterday._

**_Feyre: Did u kiss him and try 2 take his clothes off? Is that what was so embarrassing?_ **

_Nesta: I was drunk, not demented._

_Nesta: (not his clothes anyway)_

**_Feyre: Lmao so the dementia part came on 2day_ **

_Nesta: Lol yeah_

**_Feyre: Well have fun u lunatic_ **

_Nesta: :D I will_

* * *

“Are you going to help or just look at me with that scared expression the entire time?” Cassian asked once he started cooking in her little kitchenette. They had gone to the grocery store because: “We don’t stock actual food ingredients in the house, just stuff for me to bake, Cassian. So unless you want to eat something that needs only flour, sugar and yeast we need groceries!” And now here they were, cooking together. Kinda.

“I’m not scared. I just don’t really cook. The kind of don’t cook that has tried but failed every attempt.” She said, looking at what he was doing with the broccoli with a suspicious look.

He laughed, “It won’t explode, Nez, com’ere. I swear, with me, there’s no way this will go wrong.” she lifted an eyebrow but didn’t move. Cassian couldn’t help but laugh, “Come on, come to Cass. Cass is great at cooking, trust Cass.”

She closed her eyes and shook her head in something close to amusement and said “Stop talking about yourself in the third person, you dope.” He could tell she was trying not to smile when she looked down.

“You know you like Cass, sweetheart, even if Cass is a dope. Sometimes. Now _help_ Cass, will you?”

She rolled her eyes and muttered “You’re an idiot,” but she walked to him and sighed, “What is it you want me to do?”

He smiled, “Put these on top of the water to steam,” he said, pointing at the broccoli with a knife. “No one can mess that up.”

She tossed the pieces in the steamer, then lifted her eyebrow at him, “I could oversteam them,” she drawled.

He chuckled, “I’m in charge of that, actually. So no, it won’t oversteam.”

“What are you doing with broccoli anyway? I said I wanted steak.” She says, lifting herself on the counter next to him.

“Side dish.” he said, throwing some salt into the potatoes he just put on the stove to boil.

She sighed, “Broccoli is so boring, they taste green.”

“Broccoli gratin is what I’m making.” she lifted an eyebrow, obviously telling him she had no idea what that means. He moved so that when he leaned over he was braced on either side of her. Looking up at her he said, “Broccoli with a bunch of cheese on it.”

“Yummy.” she said, smiling down at him.

He tapped a finger on his lips, asking for a kiss. She gave him a look, “Hey, I’m making you food. I should get a kiss.” She gave him a little peck and she was obviously going to stop with that, “So,” he started, “What the heck do you and Feyre eat if neither of you cook?”

“Feyre goes out to eat with Rhys a lot. I make bread, good healthy bread, and we’re stocked up on cold cuts. I eat sandwiches and salads mostly, go out to eat when you guys invite me.” she shrugs.

He chuckled a little, “That’s why you’re so thin even though you _never_ work out.”

She shook her head, giving him a push on the shoulder, “Hey! That’s so obnoxious.”

“Hey, _I_ work out _everyday_ and I make money off of making other people work out. Good money, too.” He gave her his most brilliant grin, “You didn’t think I could be this-”

“Hulking.” she interrupted, rolling her eyes.

“ _Hulking?_ ” he asked furrowing his brow at the _wrong_ adjective.

She started playing with his hair, “Gargantuan, mammoth,”

He swatted her hand, “I know what it means, you evil woman.” She chuckled, but he took her hand and put it back in his hair, “I was going to say ‘hot’.”

She bit her lip, “That too…” she said quietly.

He smiled, “Now that we’ve cleared that - and you’re hot too, by the way. How is it you can bake but you can’t cook?” He walked back and to check on the potatoes and start on grating the cheese. The potatoes were still uncooked so he left them and the broccoli were just right, so he took them off the steam and into the the ice he had prepared.

Nesta made a noise, “I can get flour and water and yeast turn into this delicious bread but I can’t get anything that has fresh ingredients to come together.”

He chuckled a bit, as he took the cheese and the grater, “Can I ask you to grate this cheese for me?” she nodded and took the cheese as he turned around to check the potatoes again, he drains it and began to mash them, “So, how do you like your steak?”

* * *

He placed the plates on the table and sat down. Nesta liked him a lot in that moment, though she was a little scared it might go away… “So,” he said quietly, face a little smug, “are we going to talk about what you said or what?”

She looked down at her steak. It was on top of some mashed potatoes and it looked pretty with the cheesy broccoli on the side of it, she took a bite of the broccoli and it was surprisingly good. She sighed, “What _did_ I say, because I don’t really remember…”

He was eating already when he stopped and looked at her, “That was the problem Nez, you didn’t say anything concrete. Just got this scared look on your face and said your ex got ‘really mad’ when you broke up with him…”

She sighed, cutting into her perfectly medium rare steak, so perfect she wanted to weep, but she settled into putting it into her mouth and groaning it was so perfect. “Best steak,” she croaked. He lifted a brow at her, pleased that she liked it but not having it with her changing the subject, “Okay, fine. He was mad.”

He rubbed his eyes, “Nez, please just tell me he didn’t hurt you, tell me he didn’t _touch_ a hair on your head. _Please_.”

She took her glass of wine and drained it… then filled it another time and drained that again. “Eat, Cass… Otherwise everything will get cold… And wine, let’s drink all the wine.”

He sighed, “Nesta,”

“Please,” she said quietly, “The food is so good and I haven’t had this good a steak… ever. It’ll take like ten minutes, please, Cass.”

“Okay.” He sighed.

“Please don’t be like that, I’ll tell you, I promise, just let me eat… And save the getting mad, we can do that, later.”

He nodded and started talking about how good the food was, she ate pretty fast because it was the best food she’d had at home. Ever.

She felt Cassian’s hand on hers, squeezing gently, “What happened, Nesta?” he said quietly.

Her eyes started tearing up as she thought back to what had happened. She’d never really cried about it before, other than right after. Maybe it was Cassian and his hazel eyes… “He tried…” she swallowed, took a deep breath, “He tried to rape me…” she whispered the last part because she couldn’t really say it louder than that.

He went very still for a moment and he looked mad but his hand on her was impossibly gentle. He was dangerously quiet when he asked, “What’s his name?”

“Why do ask?” she said sadly.

“So I can kill him.” he said very seriously, in a way that made her think he might just do it. She threw her hands in the air and ran her fingers through her hair. Cassian rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll just beat the crap out of him. Not as satisfying, but still.”

She’d been taking a sip of her wine to take the edge off but she couldn’t help but snort at that. “Can I get less angry Cass so he’d tell me to hug him?”

His entire demeanor softened, “Of course, sweetheart, come here.”

She walked to him (and his open arms because he was _Cassian_ ), and sat on his lap. Her arms went around his neck as she settled on his chest. He was very huggable, incredibly so, like a big - very muscular - teddy bear. He even rubbed gentle circles on her back.

“He sounds like a jerk.” he said a few minutes later.

She snorted, “In my defense, all the Archeron sisters make horrible choices when it comes to men.”

He laughed, “Your sister is dating my brother.”

“Rhys chose her more than anything. We Archerons have a horrible track record, _Tomas Mandray_ for me. Elain was _so_ infatuated with this horrible guy, Graysen for like a year until he dumped her for some racist reason. _Tamlin_ as you well know.”

“Wow.” he marveled.

“Yep. Daddy issues at its finest.” she smiled unto his chest, a little happy somehow.

He was still gently rubbing her back when he asked, “Can I ask you how the relationship was like? I mean, how did he treat you up until, y’know?”

She sighed and shook her head, “It was,” she shrugged, “Bad. I was never good enough, I was never a good girlfriend,” she huffed, “I was too cold. Bad in bed.”

He stopped and grabbed her by the arms so he could look at her, “The motherfucking asshole told you you were _bad in bed_?” he shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Now I really want to kill the guy.”

She shrugged again, “It’s probably true…”

He snorted, “Bullshit.”

She hugged his neck again, “Hey, Cass…”

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay? You can sleep with me…” she could feel his eyebrow raising, “Not like that… actual sleep. I don’t think I want to… you know, after all the talking.”

“Okay, I’ll stay. But cuddling is required.” He said seriously.

  
She huffed a laugh. Then she smiled, “Promise?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm deciding to call you my lovelies, hope you're all good with that. 
> 
> And, fun fact, I'm on Tumblr and my user is @deathbytitanium feel free to visit and leave me prompts and such.
> 
> More soon, hopefully. Love you guys, always.


	5. Chapter 4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much more of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4.5 because chapter 4 was unsatisfying, even for me, so this one is to resolve some of the loose ends I just left hanging.

 

 

Cassian had not been kidding about the cuddles. The moment they got into bed he pulled her to him and started playing with her hair. She marveled at how comfortable it was to have him there, caressing her hair.

Cassian looked at her making a funny face, “At least tell me you hit him.” he said in an over the top way that made her snort. 

“Kicked him right in the balls. He threw up.” she said smiling.

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, “Good girl.”

She shrugged, “This is actually the only time I felt proud for that. I…” she shrugged, “Always kinda felt guilty… And don’t say it wasn’t my fault, I know that. But he always said I was bad at being a girlfriend and I never tried to change…”

“I get it. Not like completely, but I get the feeling of guilt.” He looked down at her.

She nodded, tightening her hold on his neck, “Okay. Keep talking.”

He chuckled at her command, “When me, Rhys and Az were in high school we were… We were the jocks, you know, the ' _in_ ' crowd. And we knew it.”

She groaned, “Oh no. You were the worst. I hated you in high school.”

He laughed, “Yes, well, that was not the general opinion. We were the definition of manwhores. By junior year we had slept with pretty much the entire school.” she groaned again, making him chuckle, “It gets better slash worse. Junior year, Rhys’s cousin is supposed to come and spend a semester at Rhys’s right. So, me and Az, we had no idea Mor was  _ Mor _ ,” he even made hand gestures to explain this, “the moment we  _ saw  _ her, it was like  _ how the hell did Rhys not mention she looked like that _ .” she laughed a little at his antics, “Anyways, it became pretty clear Mor was into Az.”

“Is this the story of how they ended up together?” she says chuckling.

“Shush, this is my story.” he said, using his finger to silence her, “So I see this and I hate it. Not because Mor’s hot or anything, I didn’t really care about that.” At the look on her face, he rolled his eyes, “I was a pig, I had plenty of hot girls, let’s not get into that. Rhys, Az and I, that was all I had. My family didn’t give a shit about me, Az was the one that understood me. Rhys had a family so it didn’t matter as much to me. But Az did. And all of a sudden he gets this look in his eyes whenever he looks at this girl. And I realize that she was going to change everything.”

“Aw, Cassian and Azriel. I think I ship it.” she said being a mix of sarcastic and cute.

“Wow, seriously can’t let me finish without the commentary, can you?” she shook her head with a smile, kissing him on his cheek, “As I was saying, I was pretty bummed. It hadn’t even been a month since Mor had gotten there that she asked me to…” she looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, “She asked me to take her to bed. Take her virginity.”

Nesta’s eyes almost leapt out of her head, “You took Mor’s virginity? But you said she liked Az!”

He sighed, “I know. I said that I’d do it, but  _ damn _ was it a stupid idea. The moment I was with her, y’know, I realized what I had just done, to Az, to Rhys, to Mor. And believe it or not, that’s not even the worst part. Mor’s family was batshit crazy about this stuff. When she went back home they found out that she wasn’t a virgin anymore. They kicked her out. Literally kicked. Beat her up first.” 

Nesta was elbowing him while she looked up at him in utter shock, “How is it I didn’t know this!”

“We don’t talk about it. We  _ never _ talk about it. Though I’m sure Feyre knows, Rhys has a big mouth. Anyway, the guilt thing. For a long time I felt really guilty about it, like it was all my fault, that’s what I understood of the situation. One day I was riding this guilt trip, seeing how Az and Mor couldn’t seem to  _ just get together already _ , I realized that it wasn’t really all my fault. Mor asked me to, I just said yeah, which I'll be the first to admit was a crappy thing to do but it wasn't my exclusively my fault and I didn’t know about her family, I’d never have done it if I’d know.”

She snorted, “Well honestly sounds like it was both your faults.”

“Like I said, I understood that. It took me years to realize, though.” He started running his fingers through her hair. He smiled down at her.

“Hey, Cass?” She said in a gentle voice, one that was a little strange coming from her.

“Yeah?"

She sighed, “I’ve never told anyone about… what happened…” she smiled softly, “Thank you for listening… and being cool - despite the murderous tendencies you displayed because of it.”

He laughed softly, “I  _ will  _ kill anyone if you ask me to.”

She playfully slapped him, “Stop it with the killing, Cass. Seriously, I can’t tell if your joking or not.”

“Plausible deniability, sweetheart.” She rolled her eyes, “I’m joking. And I’m glad we talked, I have a feeling that you don’t talk nearly as much as you should, I know _I_ don’t.” he paused, looking down at her and contemplating. His voice was quiet when he said, “What I really want to know is what this is going to be tomorrow.”

She searched for words, anything that might sound good or smart or something. She failed miserably but settled for a somewhat unconvincing, “What do you mean?”

He smiled knowingly at her, “Tomorrow, when we wake up, will this be like all the times that I almost kissed you or is this going to be me and you liking each other and wanting to try to have a relationship?”

She felt pathetic when she answered with a half-hearted, “I don't know.” 

He sighed, and splayed himself on the bed, arms falling to his side instead of around Nesta. She pouted at the loss of his warmth but let it go, she understood, “It’s not that hard, Nez, it really isn’t. It’s like I said yesterday, you like me, I like you. Just stop overthinking everything.”

She turned to her side, bracing her head on her hand and looked down to him, “I was drunk yesterday, you can't trust what I said.”

“ _ In vino veritas _ , Nesta.”

She pouted even more, “Don’t use latin against me!” Then she asked quietly, “What if I don’t like you tomorrow as much as I like you today?”

“How much do you like me today?”

“A lot…”

“How much did you like me yesterday?”

She sighed, “I don’t remember, I was drunk.”

He smiled, “Well you said that you liked me and that ‘you didn’t let yourself like anyone like this when you're sober’ so I assume that means about as much as you like me now.”

Nesta rolled her eyes, “Do you  _ have  _ a point or are you just gloating because I said I liked you two days in a row?”

Winking, he said, “Both. The point is if you liked me yesterday and you like me today, isn’t it fair to assume that you’ll like me tomorrow?”

She shrugged, “That’s a fair enough assumption.”

He pulled her to him, missing the feel of her in his arms, “If you’re going to like me tomorrow too, why not go out on a date with me tomorrow?”

“And then what? We go out for what a month, a year? What if I stop liking you?” her voice was smaller when she said, “What if you stop liking me?”

“We have to give it a chance, Nesta. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, we’re going to have to work at it, it’s how relationships work.” he gave her a little squeeze, “Even friendships.”

“I’ve never really had a lasting friendship…” she whispered.

“Well, maybe you should give it a shot. I  _ am  _ your friend, Nesta, even if I want more.” she nodded onto his chest, “I’m not saying I want to marry you tomorrow, it’s _one_ date. We can figure all the other stuff out later.”

“Okay, we can go out on a date.” she said.

“Tomorrow.” he said emphatically.

She rolled her eyes. “Tomorrow.” she agreed.

She fell asleep soon on Cassian’s chest, feeling peaceful and safe,  _ truly safe _ , for the time… ever. She didn’t know what about him it was, the way he smelled or the way he was running gentle circles on her back, maybe it was just that he was so obviously big and strong. She had the best night of sleep she could remember.

And woke up, the next morning, to a shriek.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for last chapter, I was feeling a little insecure so I posted it because it had been a little while. Hope this one helped. More soon. 
> 
> Love you guys s2


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!  
> And an update after a very long time!  
> I had to figure stuff out about the story - I had a pretty flimsy plot line, but now have a solid idea of where everything is going!

Cassian woke up abruptly to a high pitched shriek. In his addled startled half awake state he did manage to remember that he had fallen asleep with Nesta, in her bed. He wondered for a moment if it was her shrieking, but he could feel her arms firmly around his waist. He opened his eyes, turning to the source of the sound.

Feyre was standing in the middle of the doorway, looking like she was in the midst of having a fit. Her eyes were wide and maybe excited? And her body language suggested that she might start jumping up and down, maybe even clapping.

Nesta’s head popped up from behind him, bleary eyed, “Feyre, let’s not make this a thing. Now turn around and close the door when you leave.”

Feyre rolled her eyes, “Seriously Nesta, you’re no fun. No fun.” She turned around and closed the door.

Nesta sunk back into her covers, nuzzling her pillow with gusto. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, “You can be fun,” he said into Nesta’s hair, “Given the right incentive.”

She mumbled, “And what would be good incentive?”

He grinned, not able to resist, “Me, for example.”

Nesta snorted, “I can _feel_ your smug grin, Cassian.”

“Mmm…” was his response as he moved Nesta’s hair so he could kiss her jaw, then her neck, “You like my smug grin. And you know you can be fun with me, in fact you can have fun right now, while we - mainly me, but I want you in the kitchen - make breakfast.”

“I don’t wanna get up!” She whined, swatting at where he was laying kisses on her neck, “And stop that, it tickles.”

He smiled as he lifted himself up, “Not hungry sweetheart?”

She looked up at him pouting, “I am hungry. You should feed me. Preferably soon.”

“Are you ordering me around now?” He asked, voice full of humor.

Her eyes narrowed, “Are you defying me?”

He chuckled, turning around toward the door, “Oh no, I wouldn't dare.” He turned back to the bed and kissed her quickly, “I'll go make your breakfast, milady.” Then he added as an afterthought, “Can I use your toothbrush?”

“Sure,” she said from under the mountain she had managed to pile around herself, “It's the red and orange one. Rhys's is the black one, if you want his instead.”

He chuckled again, leaving the room this time.

The first thing he encountered was Feyre. She looked like she had struck gold, she was practically beaming, “You slept with my sister!” Was his greeting.

“Good morning to you too, Feyre.”

“I imagine it's a great morning for you and Nesta. So you both broke your sex fasts, huh?” She even wiggled her eyebrows for good measure.

He sighed, seeing no escape to this conversation, “No ‘fast’ was broken. We just slept. We cuddled. It was nice. That was all.”

She frowned, “No, bow-chika-bow-wow?”

He snorted, “Seriously? Who says that?”

There was slight dancing on her part, “When I don't want to be coarse, me!”

“A little too late not to be coarse, Feyre.” He mock chided.

“Oh, look who's all high and mighty now! Don't think I didn't hear about the things you said to Rhys when we started going out.”

He chuckled, while walking around her to the bathroom. Fair enough, he supposed, that she would remember that bit of information right now. He had been pretty coarse with Rhys about them getting together - directed only at Rhys, not at her, of course.

He emerged from the bathroom with his teeth brushed and his other necessities met and went straight to the kitchen to fix some food for Nesta, Feyre and himself.

Feyre was making coffee on the tiny counter top, and she looked up at him in mock aggression. He smirked and lifted an eyebrow, “Looking threatening, there, Feyre.”

She snorted, “I sincerely doubt that.”

His smirk widened into a smile, “Oh no, you can be plenty threatening if you want to be.” He opened the fridge to see if there was any bacon or ham or something. He found bacon practically hidden among all the greens. “Are you guys living as vegetarians?” He asked lightly.

Feyre snorted, “No, but we limit the amount of time we are near the stove. We are legitimately afraid we might burn the apartment down if we push our luck.”

He chuckled at that, opening the cupboard to get ingredients for pancakes, “So I've been told.”

“Speaking of you being told things about the lifestyle of this household, what are your intentions with my sister, Mr. Vatra?” 

His smile soften, thinking about how great it had been to talk to Nesta and sleep with his arms around her and hers around him, “Only the noblest of intentions, Miss Archeron.”

She lifted an eyebrow, eyes narrowing but her mouth was twitching, trying to hold her smile, “And what would that be Cass?”

Before he could answer the door to Nesta’s room opened and she said while walking to the bathroom, “None of your concern, Fey!”

“You _are_ my concern Nez!” Feyre said back, as the door closed behind Nesta. She looked back at him, exasperated.

He shrugged, “I'm taking her on a date tonight, if that makes you feel better.”

Feyre smiled, “Oh, it does.”

He whips up the batter for the pancakes quickly heating the pans for the bacon and the pancakes. By the time Nesta sat on the table the bacon was sizzling away on the pan and there was a small stack of pancakes on a plate.

“How much money did you just make off of Rhys?” Nesta asked Feyre.

“I don't know what you are talking about, dear sister,” was Feyre’s reply.

“No?” sarcasm dripping from her voice, “It must have been my imagination then, what was it?” Cassian heard her nails tapping the on the table, “‘So Nesta and Cassian, huh? I bet he’s gonna be around in the morning next week again.’ ‘Next week? I bet he’ll be here tomorrow.’ ‘Hundred bucks?’ ‘Done.’”

Cassian burst out laughing. He couldn’t help himself. Nesta knew fucking everything.

“Fuck Nesta, how do you do that?” Feyre asked.

Nesta snorted and shrugged, “I just pay attention.”

He took the bacon out of the pan and took the last pancake as well. “Food, anyone?” He asked as he set the things in front of them. They looked at the food, then back at him, then back at the pancakes, at each other, at him, at each other again.

“Does this happen every morning?” Feyre stage whispered.

“If it does he’ll be here a lot in the future.” Nesta nodded.

They nodded at each other, apparently agreeing to him being around any morning, as long as there was food around in the morning. “So, ladies, I know you both are enjoying the pleasure of my company but the food will get cold.”

They shared that look again. Then they took plates, “Mustn't let that happen.” Nesta said as she filled her plate.

Feyre followed suit nodding emphatically, “Mustn’t.”

They ate. A lot. It was weirdly attractive, actually. The piece de resistance was when Nesta got up from the table to get nutella and slather it onto the her pancakes, on top of the syrup and everything.

He looked at his watch, then cleared his throat, “I have to go.”

“No!” they say together.

He chuckled, “I need to work so I can feed you both.” Nesta pouted as he got up. He took her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. “I have to sweetheart.” She leaned into him and pulled him closer, kissing him over and over again. “I’ll pick you up at six thirty.”

  
With one quick peck on the lips again, he left to order people around.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed Cassian's last name from easkyrah on tumblr. Hope you guys liked it! And hopefully now that I've got a portion of my shit together I'll be able to update more frequently. 
> 
> Also, remember that I derive my sense of self worth from the comments, lovelies. s2 s2


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys didn't feel too neglected! Here's some more modern au-ness. Enjoy!

Nesta sighed, taking another bite of Cassian’s amazing pancakes. She sighed contentment.

Feyre finished hers and put a hand on her belly, “Best breakfast I've had. Period.”

“Yes. Just. Yes.”

Feyre looked at her, “How about your night?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Quite pleasant, I must say.” Nesta said smiling

“I bet!” Feyre started making kissing noises, “Oh, Cassian! Oh, Cassian! I luuuuv you!”

She snorted, “I didn't say that I loved him!”

“But the rest is true, eh?” Damn wiggling eyebrows!

“Nope, no, I didn't say any of that.”

Feyre’s smug smiled rivaled that of Cassian, “But you did agree to go out with him. You liiiiiiike him!”

Nesta shrugged, “I do. So we're going out. No big deal.”

“I'm so happy! We all knew it would happen! You guys are so good together!” She looked Nesta up and down, “I’m going to help you dress and do your makeup... Did he say if it's going to be a fancy date or casual?”

“He didn't mention.” She shrugged.

She took her phone out, “I'll ask.” As she started texting the door opened.

We both looked up to see Rhys coming towards the kitchen, a look of confusion on his face, “Did you two have a breakthrough regarding your stove phobia?”

“No,” they said in unison. Nesta elaborated, “Cassian made us breakfast.”

“Cassian?” He said, looking bemused, then he looked at Feyre.

“Yep.” She said.

“You lost the bet, Rhys. I think you owe my little sister some money.”

He sighed, “Fifty fifty like last time?”

They both nodded as he reached his wallet and laid a pristine fifty dollar bill in front of each Archeron sister.

Nesta picked her bill immediately, stuffing it into her pocket, “Pleasure doing business with you, Rhysand.”

He smiled as he went to Feyre, “Good morning, Feyre darling.”

Nesta fake gagged as they kissed.

“Look who's talking, miss 'my boyfriend made us breakfast after he spent the night’.” Feyre said before she showed Nesta her tongue.

Rhys sighed, “Lunch is on me, then.”

“Why, exactly?” Nesta asked, eyebrow raised.

“One of the boyfriends does breakfast, the other does lunch, it's only fair.” He answered

She rolled her eyes, “You two are tossing around the word 'boyfriend’ an awful lot for a relationship that hasn't yet been established.”

Rhys rolled his eyes in return, “He spent the night, Nesta. You are no longer living as a nun. I say good riddance. Might improve your mood.” He added as an afterthought.

“Fuck -”

“I'm sure Cassian has covered that.” Feyre interjected.

“We didn't have sex. We were fully clothed the entire night, our hands in PG positions, the farthest we went was kissing.” Nesta said firmly.

“Why?” Feyre asked.

“That is so none of your business, Fey, I can’t even begin.” she sighed, “We just didn’t, okay? Now drop it, both of you.”

“Very well.” Rhys answered, even though Feyre looked like she was going to object.

“Fine.” Feyre sighed dramatically, “Cassian answered that you’re going to a classy place, so we are buying a new dress for you. Something sexy-classy, I think.” she clapped, “I’m calling a professional!”

“Feyre! Leave Mor alone.”

“Oh, she’ll love helping! And she’s good at this.”

“Sure, whatever.”

“Good! We’ll leave in half an hour and do lunch after.” Feyre started devising a plan. Nesta simply nodded and went to change in her room.

\----

“This!” Mor shrieks, holding up a gray dress, “This will look amazing on you! And look, its long enough on you that it's definitely classy, but tight enough that Cassian is going to drool the entire night. Try it on, babe.”

Nesta looked the dress up and down then, sighing, she accepted the dress, entering the dressing room, yet again.

She put it on quickly, and looked herself up and down. As skinny as she was, she had curves in all the right places. “Do you think my boobs look too big in this?” She asked as she walked out, checking herself out in the mirror.

“The words 'too big’ and ‘boobs’ should not be in the same sentence.” Mor answered, as she looked her up and down.

“No such thing as boobs being too big,” Feyre agreed.

She rolled her eyes, “I just don't wanna look disproportionate, y’know?”

The two other girls smiled at her, “This looks perfect,” Mor purred, she looked down at her breasts, even though there was no cleavage, “I kinda feel like squeezing them, myself.”

Nesta slapped her grabby hands away from her breasts.

She turned around and showed them the open back, “I need a new bra, though.”

“Sexy back!” Feyre said as she walked towards the lingerie.

\--

Nesta was being ridiculous. She knew it but she couldn’t stop herself from fussing over everything. She had literally just looked at the mirror and thought ‘is my hair shiny enough?’ This was ridiculous, she’d been on dates before, there was no reason for this craziness. Who even thinks that?

Feyre came into her bedroom and sat down, “I like the blue one,” she said, pointing to the cocktail dress she had pulled out of her closet twenty minutes ago, “By the way, Elain called. She said she has a new beau and that had some news to share.”

“Oh, cool.” she said, putting on the grey dress they had bought. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, “Does it look okay? Doesn’t it make my eyes look weird?”

“Yes, but in a good way, like it makes them look super intense. We can do a smokey eye thing to make them look even better. And will you chill? Cassian already likes you, he wants to make you feel special, that’s all.” she paused.

Nesta sighed, smoothing her dress out as she took the makeup she wanted to wear, “I know, I’ve been obsessing all day. It's our first date, you know? I'm nervous. Good nervous, but still.” she turned to Feyre with a cute expression, “Do my makeup for me?”

Feyre just rolled her eyes and sat across from her.

\---

“Wow,” is all Cassian said when he saw her. His eyes going all the way over her body and back to her face. He looked great too, in formal pants, a shirt and a dark blue sweater.

“We know, she looks great.” Feyre screamed from the couch, “Have her back by midnight.”

Nesta laughed, grabbing her coat and throwing it on, “Feyre, if I had made that rule for you, you wouldn’t have a boyfriend.”

“Details, details.”

Cassian chuckles a bit as he takes her hand, “I’ll bring her back whenever she wants to come back. But I appreciate the sentiment Fey.”

“Have fun, kids.” Feyre said as the door closed behind them.

Nesta made a face at that, “We’re both older than the little brat.”

He kissed her then, in her hallway. Pressing her gently to wall, his hands on her waist, she let out a little gasp as his lips crashed into hers. “Hey,” he said once they had stopped kissing.

She bit her bottom lip, “Hey…” she said, giving him a peck on the lips, “Where are you taking me that we have to look all fancy?”

“I’m taking you somewhere classy, obviously.” he said with a cocky smile and a look that kind of made her want to hit him, “You look really cute right now, what are you thinking?”

She felt her smile widen, “I was thinking that I kinda wanna hit you, but you look too cute for me to hit.”

She could feel him smirk even before she saw it, “I think this is progress,” he said, “A week ago you didn’t refrain from hitting me and you’d never call me cute.”

“Maybe I was suppressing my feelings, maybe I’ve always thought you were cute,” she bit her lip as he took her hand and started guiding her out the building.

He smiled at her, not the cocky smile she was used to, more like a sweet smile, “Maybe I was suppressing mine, too. Maybe I’ve always thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.”

She smiled, “You thought that?”

He pulled her into his arms, “I thought that.” he kissed her, “I think that.” She looked up at him, feeling more and more vulnerable by the second. He had always seen her and he still thought she was beautiful.

“Has no one ever told you that you’re beautiful?” He looked almost sad at the idea, stroking her cheek gently, “Well, you are beautiful and I’m taking you to a fancy restaurant to make you feel special.” He kissed her again, “Now get in my car and let’s go, ‘kay sweetheart?” He opened the car door

She nodded, smiling a bit as she got in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon. Promise!
> 
> Also, remember that I derive my sense of self worth from the comments, lovelies. s2 s2


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST DATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, The Date. I think the chapter is a little longer than usual, hope you don't mind.

 

 

She tried to think about something else as he started driving. It turned out that she really liked seeing him driving, the way his hands gripped the wheel. The way his arm looked, his nice, big arms… arms that held her last night… she really liked his arms… she felt herself smile.

He turned a bit and looked at her, a smile growing on his face, “What are you smiling at?” 

She bit her bottom lip, “Nothing.” he chuckled at her obvious lie. She swatted him on the arm, “Where are we going anyway?”

“To a restaurant that Rhys’s dad used to take Rhys’s mom to. It’s about an hour away but worth the trip.”

She hummed agreeably, “Have you ever been?”

“Not to the restaurant, no. But after Rhys’s mom and little sister died in that car crash, his dad began doing the strangest things. One of them was going to this restaurant and order everything on the menu and bringing it home for all of us. He did that pretty frequently, after, and I never ate anything I didn't like.”

She stroked his arm in comfort, “That must have been a hard time for you guys.”   


“It was. But there were some good things that came out of it. Rhys and his father became closer, he accepted me and Az. We were her wards, but if he said he didn't want us we were going into the system. He didn't let that happen. Only reason me and Az got to come here, he made us study like hell in high school, _ still  _ pays my tuition, paid for half my car.” he shrugged, “He felt guilty after she died, he hadn’t agreed with some of the things she did. He never stopped her, though, which is something I admire in the guy. There are some things he does now, we all know it’s because of her.” 

Funny how she had never known this, never been trusted with this piece of information. She realized the importance of this, of him telling her about something so close to his heart. He trusted her, wanted her to know him, to know what made him who he is. She felt overwhelmed with the desire to thank him, to let him know that she understood what it meant for him to talk to her. So she decided to let one of her stories go as well.

“After my mom died,” she sighed, “My dad made some stupid, stupid, decisions… Got involved with really bad people. He ended up losing their money and getting his kneecaps broken. Not too long ago, I realized I was being blinded by how much I resented him. Feyre was there when they came into our house. She saw everything. I only found out a couple years ago. I never felt so… stupid in my life.”

He didn't say anything, just reached for her hand, entwining their fingers, and kissed it.

\-----

Cassian stopped the car at the door of the restaurant for the valet and turned to Nesta with a smile. He gave her a peck on the lips, turning and jumping out of the car. 

She started to get out of the car, but Cassian beat her to opening the door. He took her hand and helped her out of the car. He really couldn't help being a little bit awe struck every time he looked at her. She looked so fucking amazing. She'd dressed up like this. For him. She took his breath away with that dress and heels, her smile.

“Come on, sweetheart! We're on a fancy date. Part of fancy dates is being helped out of the car.” He kissed her hand after she intertwined their fingers. 

She shrugged, “I didn't know.” He looked at her with a bemused expression, she shrugged again, “I've never been on a fancy date…”

He ducked his head to whisper in her ear, “Me neither. I googled it.”

She chuckled as he smiled at the hostess, “Hey, reservation for Commander Cassian.” He said with way too much seriousness.

He knew Nesta was rolling her eyes, but hey, he had to have a little fun too.

The hostess, who had been making googly eyes to him and ignoring Nesta completely, much to his distaste, changed demeanor at his name. “Mr. Vatra and Miss Archeron. Your waiter will be with you shortly.”

“Commander Cassian Vatra? Seriously? That's how you made the reservation?” Nesta asked, looking up at him.

“No. Which made that kinda weird. I didn't tell them my last name…” Just then the waiter arrived.

He was smiling and friendly, at least as he approached, “Mr. Vatra, Ms. Archeron, if you could follow me, please.” Cassian looked at Nesta and raised an eyebrow following behind the waiter, “We have a private room prepared for the two of you, we hope it is to your liking.” 

“A private room?” Nesta asked, looking at him, accusingly.

He shook his head, “I didn't ask for a private room.” 

The waiter cleared his throat, as he led them into said room, “Mr. Knight was kind enough to call and inform us of your visit. He suggested the room and the menu himself.” The room was small, with one booth-like seat and a table, set very elegantly, and a view of the kitchen, “This is the room Mr. and Mrs. Knight reserved for their visits. We were instructed to treat you as we treated them.” Cassian and Nesta shot a glance at each other, eyebrows lifted. She shrugged and led him to the table. As they sat in the very comfortable seat and settled, the waiter went on, “We have a sixteen course meal for you today, including salad, soup, appetizers, entrees and a dessert selection.”

_ Sixteen?   _ Nesta mouthed.

_ Apparently.  _ He mouthed back.

“Your first course will be here shortly.” He said before leaving them alone in the room.

They followed him with their eyes and as soon as he left the room they started laughing. “Mr.  _ Knight _ ? As in  _ Rhys’s billionaire father _ ?”

“Yep. That’s the one.” He laughed, “I swear that man is losing his marbles.”

“H-,” she closed her eyes and shook her head, “Just.  _ How _ ?”

He chuckled, “Oh, he keeps tabs on all three of us, me, Az, Rhys. I would call and tell him that he has just raised expectations way too high on our  _ first date _ , but he would just tell me to do better.”

“Well,” she sighed, “Look at the bright side, this is nice and cozy,” she turned in the seat, making it easier to look at him. He copied her, turning so they could look at each other and talk, “So, let’s have a first date. How old are you and what do you do?”

He laughed, “Seriously?” she nodded, “Fine. I’m twenty-four, I’m a personal trainer and I’m working on my masters in Archaeology.” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “You?”

“Oh, I’m twenty-two and I’m finishing my bachelors in Symbology, planning on continuing towards a masters degree. Do you speak any languages other than English?”

The waiter came in with their salads, introducing it quietly. They started eating as they continued, “A little Spanish, basic Italian, Greek.”

Her eyes widened, “Greek? You speak Greek?”

“Umm, yeah. My parents were Greek.” he shrugged.

“Really? How did I not know this?” 

He laughed, “This is our first date, that’s why. But yeah, my parents were Greek,  _ I’m  _ technically Greek.”

“Dude! That’s awesome! But Vatra isn’t a Greek name is it?”

“I mean, I have the Greek coloring going on though, the whole dark hair, dark eyes, darkish skin. But no, Vatra is Croatian. I think my dad’s dad was Croatian, or something. I don’t really know, since I never even met my father or his family. He was the reason my mom came to the US to begin with. He got her pregnant and ran away, presumably to the US and she thought coming over and trying to find him was a good idea.” He shrugged, finishing his salad, “I’ve never met the guy, so I presume that didn’t work out.”

“Well,” Nesta said, taking his hand, “My dad didn’t like my mom enough that he didn’t show up at the hospital while she was dying of cancer. Not once. I’ve hated the guy ever since.” she sighed.

He smiled as the soup course arrived, “We can bond on our daddy issues.” He ducked down and kissed her, “Let’s talk about something else.”

“Favorite movie?” she said, smiling a little.

He smiled, “You’re gonna laugh.”

“I don’t laugh much, Cassian. Try me.”

He rolled her eyes, “Let’s see if this remedies that.” He sighed, “Indiana Jones.” She laughed, a nice hard laugh that made her entire face light up, “Yes, yes. Hilarious.”

“It really is Cass.” she chuckled.

“Forgive baby Cassian for thinking Indiana Jones was the coolest because he got to travel and go on adventures and be this super smart teacher.” He shrugged, feeling his face heating up from the revelation.

She looked up at him, smiling, “Baby Cassian sounds adorable. And ambitious and smart.” She pulled him down and kissed him softly, “I love that you were determined enough that you’re close to the being Indiana Jones.”

“Okay, okay. Yours?” 

She pursed her lips, “I don’t really know. Favorite book?” 

He laughed, “I don’t know, but I just started reading this series about this assassin girl that gets saved from a slave prison to compete in a tournament for her freedom. It was pretty cool. I’m on book three now.”

She snorted, “Why are you reading something that is quiet obviously a YA novel targeted to teen girls?”

He sighed, “I lost a bet with Az. I was only supposed to read the first one but I got sucked in. Now I’m on book three and I used to ship Chaoleana, but I think that’s sinking any second now.”

“I didn’t understand a word that came after ‘book three’.”

“Fair enough. I’ll lend it to you though, the name is ‘Throne of Glass’. But what is your favorite?”

She shrugged, “Angels and Demons will always have a special place in my heart. I’m even finishing a Symbology degree, after all.” she smiled to herself, “I think the thing that got me the most Symbology is that I could travel the world and know so much about it just by learning what these symbols meant. It was such an amazing feeling, even hoping I'd get to travel the world to decipher symbols.”

He gave her a goofy smile, “So basically our motivation for our chosen fields are pretty similar. We’re kinda awesome for each other, aren’t we?”

And despite herself and all her natural hesitations, Nesta smiled and nodded, “Yeah, we kinda are.”

\----

Nesta slumped onto Cassian as they finished their dessert. She was fairly certain she had never eaten so much in so little time. 

And he had been right. Everything that came to them was amazing.

“Whoa.” Cassian said, as he slumped onto their seat. 

“Yep.”

“I think I'm walking home. I've gained ten pounds tonight and I'm feeling fat and insecure.” Cassian sighed.

Nesta patted her belly, “I had a flat belly before coming here today. Now I don't anymore.”

He reached down and patted her belly, then snorted, “I kinda do feel the little bulge. Don't worry, though, I was hoping to start feeding you properly anyways, so it would have happened eventually.”

She chuckled, “I'm glad you're pleased.”

He lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips, “Of course I'm pleased, I'm pretty sure this,” he emphasized, patting her belly again, “Means you enjoyed this date as much as I did. If not for my mind blowingly awesome company, then for the food.”

“Let’s go home, I'm sleepy…” she said, getting comfortable.

“Okay,” he said as the waiter came back in. 

The waiter smiled, “I hope you enjoyed your evening.” He cleared his throat, “Mr. Knight has taken care of everything. We look forward to seeing you again.”

He left again, while Cassian just shook his head, “I’m telling you Nesta, the man is losing his mind.”

Nesta sighed then got up making an exaggerated effort, “At least we got free dinner off of his possible crazy.” He got up and followed her out, feeling happier than he thought he would be.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Comments are my source of self-esteem so please comment! Love y'all s2 s2 ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

 

 

“Your place or mine?” Cassian asked once we were ten minutes from the town they lived in. 

Nesta was nervous, she was pretty sure they were going to have sex. And while she was open to the idea, she was apprehensive because the last person she'd had sex with told her she was bad at it. What if he thought so too? What if it was a deal breaker for Cassian?

After her relationship with Tomas a lot of things had become very intimidating because of the attitude he had towards them. Sex was one of them.

Plus, she'd never found that it was all that enjoyable. It felt good, she supposed, but there were never any fireworks or anything like that. So really, although it had been a year or so since the last time she'd been with anyone, she wasn't really craving it.

“Yours.” She said, after all the thoughts ran through her head. Regardless of how it went, his place sounded best.

The worst part of her whole mental dilemma was that she really liked Cassian. She didn't want it to end because of something she doesn't even know how to fix. I mean, how do you get better at sex? There isn't a class on it, it's not like she could take notes on.

“Hey Nez, are still sleepy, sweetheart? You look like you're about to fall asleep.” Cassian asked quietly.

She hummed in agreement, “Ate too much. I regret nothing.”

He chuckled, “Me neither,” he yawned, prompting a yawn from her. They both chuckled, “We'll be there soon.”

She smiled pleasantly, staying quiet, still nervous.

Once he parked the car and opened the door, he took her hand and started to lead her to his apartment. “I wanna give you a piggyback ride.” Cassian said out of nowhere.

“What?” She asked on a laugh.

“Piggyback ride!” He answered smiling. Dropping to his knee he patted his back, “You know you wanna!”

She started laughing harder, “You're serious?”

“Neeeeeeeeeeeestaaaa! Get on my back woman!”

They were both laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Are you secure?” Cassian asked way too seriously, “Hook your legs on my waist too.” She did as instructed and he lifted and started walking up the stairs.

“Cassian Vatra, if you fall down and kill me I will haunt you for the rest of your days!”

“That's sweet of you. I'll make sure I always have a Nesta-ghost friendly environment.”

She gave him a little slap as he turned into a hallway. “Do you want me to get off you?”

“Nope. I don't think I'll ever want that. I can get my keys, no biggie.”

“How many glasses of wine did we have?” She asked as a yawn powered through her.

“We shared, so I'm not sure but there were a good twelve or so. And you  _ inhaled  _ your desert Port wine.”

“I love Port! I couldn't help it. But I think I'm a little drunk.”

He snorted, “I could tell, that's why I offered a piggyback ride.” The door opened and they got into his apartment.

She’d been in his apartment before, with their friends, for dinner, so she knew his apartment was pretty nice for a student subsidized lodging. He had some fun decorations and he seemed to make it incredibly homey. The walls were gray and the furniture was all a warm brown.

He helped her down gently then turned around to her, his big hands still on her waist. “You okay?” He asked, gently stroking her hair out of her eyes.

“I'm good. I always seem to be good when you're around.”

He smiled, bending down to kiss her. She sighed into the kiss, she was still a little nervous, but the piggyback ride broke most of the tension.

The kiss help even more, melting most of her nerves away. She drew him closer and closer while they kissed. He started to pull away but she pulled him back. It felt so good to have his lips on hers.

Her hands started roaming, pulling his hair, making him groan and pull her closer. His tongue intertwining with hers, his hand slipping down to her ass, squeezing.

They were doing this. She wasn't nervous, she wasn't. And who was she kidding? She was so nervous.

“Hey,” Cassian said, pulling back, “Let's,” he was panting slightly, “Let's go slow.”

“Slow?” She asked, her own breath harder.

He smiled a little awkwardly, “Yeah… it's just that I just don't want anything to be casual between us. And I kinda feel like us just jumping into bed and having sex right now…” he shook his head, “And I know you're nervous. Do you want to have sex right now or wait a little so that it's more… meaningful?”

“Wait? And it's not because you don't want to have sex with me?”

“I  _ want  _ to. I just think that… Nez, I could see us being together for a long time, I know it's just our first date, but we've know each other long enough that I can say that I think we could work. I think we will work. And I think that the best approach to that is waiting a little, so it doesn't feel forced. Work up to that level of intimacy.”

She considered what he said, turning the points in her mind. Considering the fact that she was nervous about it, it seemed like a good idea, “I can still stay here right?”

His smile widened, “Yes! Absolutely! I want you to sleep here, with me. We can just chill and talk a little. Like yesterday.” he trailed away.

She nodded and yawned, “Okay. I'm sleepy and a little drunk. Let's go to bed.”

* * *

Cassian led Nesta to his room and as much as he wanted to peel off that dress and… He stood by what he said. He'd meant it 100%. He'd been involved in way too many casual encounters to want this one to be like all of those.

Nesta was different. So he'd treat her differently. Plain and simple.

Maybe not so simple, he thought, as she started walking in front of him. That back had been killing him all night, her soft skin exposed, begging to be touched.

That back alone might have dissuaded him from his idea entirely, if not for her obvious nervousness. His blood boiled at the notion that her ex must've been a little shit about everything, including sex.

Every time he thought about her being with that guy he just wanted to go back in time to before her and her ex met and hug her and keep her safe from him. He just had to make do with hugging her and keeping her safe now.

“Do you have some sweats I could borrow?” Nesta asked quietly, “Not like I can sleep in this fancy dress.”

“I think I have something, yeah.” He drawled, pleased at imagining her in his clothes. Going to his closet he took soft, not too heavy, pair of sweatpants that had a drawstring and his Velaris University shirt. Returning to the room he said, “I assume you don't mind they will be oversized on you?”

She rolled her eyes, “I don't mind, no.”

He walked to her, smiling and handed her the clothes. Winking, for good measure, he went over to his pillow took his pj pants from under the pillow. “I'll go brush my teeth,” he said, pretending to be distracted, “Make yourself at home, sweetheart.”

She hummed in agreement as he entered the bathroom.

When he want back to his bedroom he found her leaning down to fold up the legs on the sweats. Lots of times. He smiled as he went to sit on the bed, but when Nesta lifted herself back upright her eyes widened. He was confused for a second until he remembered he was shirtless. His tattoos.

His confusion morphed into a satisfied smirk, “See something you like, sweetheart?”

She rolled her eyes, but there was affection in her gaze, she averted her eyes, “I just didn't know you had so many, that's all…”

He ran a hand over his chest, “I got a little obsessed there for a little while. I have all the ones I wanted, so I stopped.” He shrugged, “I'd explain them, but that's your area of expertise, so… you can examine them and figure it out.”

She huffed, “You would like that, wouldn't you?”

He chuckled, walking over to her, “I’d love it, actually.” He took her hand and placed it on his chest, “You know you wanna,” he teases quietly.

“Well roses were used to mark murderers, so… do you have something to tell me Cass?”

“Roses are pretty.” He answered.

She laughed, “Most people nowadays just do it for that. The vines, on the other hand… Survival, strength, endurance are the words that come to mind when I see these.” She ran her hands over one of the vines, “The strong lines and dark color make it seem more… significant. Connexion, life...”

He smiled at her as she continued, noticing his ribs. She examined the design for a little before she said, “An olive tree?” She looked up at him, “For Greece?”

“I'm surprised you knew what tree it was…”

“Olive trees are very prevalent in symbolism in general, but you gave me a hint when you told me your mother was Greek. And that technically you're Greek.” She shrugged, “I'm a little curious if you have,” she looked a little closer, turning him so she could see better, “Aha! A phoenix. Greece?”

He nodded, “I didn't think you were going to get all of them right. I mean, the vines and roses are just rose vines and roses in a nice design, but it was nice to have your expert opinion.”

She huffed a laugh, “Anytime Cass, anytime.”

He winked at her, prompting a playful eye roll from her. A smile spread across his face, his hand tucking her hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her cheek. They just looked at each other for a few moments, “I’m going to kiss you now,” he said quietly. She nodded and stood on tiptoe so their lips would meet more easily.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut, just not yet... #sorry not sorry
> 
> Comments make my life better, please, please leave them!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter!

 

_ One Week Later _

“Shut up, Feyre.” Nesta laughed for the five hundredth time in the last week. So she and Cassian had been spending a lot of time together. They had pretty much catapulted into the middle of a relationship.

“But you’re not telling me anything? Is he good in the sack or what? I hear you guys laughing but I never hear the nasty.” Feyre says while they take their seats at a the cafe. They had decided they wanted  _ good  _ coffee today, so they had walked the fifteen minutes it took to the decent cafe.

Nesta sighed, “We haven’t.”

“Huh?” Feyre said, looking up from her caramel macchiato.

“We haven’t.” Nesta growled.

Feyre did a spit take of her coffee, “You kid!”

She snorted, “No, I do not. It was… mutually agreed upon that we’d wait until… we… were both more comfortable with it.”

Feyre raised her eyebrow, “I’ll leave it alone if you promise me that when you finally get some you’ll tell me. In detail.”

“Sure.” she answered, “But I choose what details.”

A dramatic sigh from her sister was indication of compliance, “Okay. But you’re happy, right? With how things are going?”

She grinned, “Yep. We’re good together…”

“I’ve been saying so for a year!” Feyre said, throwing her hands up.

“I’m not acknowledging that.” They heard a beep from Feyre’s phone. Nesta rolled her eyes, as Feyre blushed.

“Can I bail?” Feyre asked sheepishly.

Nesta shrugs, “I don’t mind. I have to study, anyway, with finals next week. Let’s go then?”

They get up and chit chat and left. They were around the block when Feyre pointed, “Hey, isn’t that Cassian’s gym?”

Nesta looked up, “Oh. Yeah, it is. He’s working now.”

“Wanna go in and bother him?” she asked.

She scrunched up her nose, “No. He’s coming over tonight, any-” she’s cut off by Cassian coming out of the gym. With a blonde. A hot, underdressed blond. Talking and laughing. And looking really goddamn comfy. “Who the fuck is that?” Nesta growled. And just before Nesta was about to cross the road and talk to him - pull him away forcefully - she hugged him. And  _ he hugged her back _ . “Who. The.  _ Fuck _ ?”

When the blonde took her paws off of him, Cassian looked right at her. Nesta narrowed her eyes, turned on her heel and walked away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Ps: if you didn't read the chapter after the date, go back to chapter 9 (I posted both at the same time)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the blonde?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a final tomorrow. Studying? What is studying? Here, have a new chapter! ;D

 

 

Cassian hadn’t even had the time to think after Chloe had hugged him goodbye, he had looked across the street and there was Nesta, glaring daggers at him. He had quickly run after her when she’d turned on her heels and run away. He didn’t understand why this was her reaction, but, “Nesta, I understand you're jealous bu-”

“Jealous?” She screamed, confronting him head on, “I am not  _ jealous.  _ I am furious. Who the fuck was that Cassian? What the fuck was she doing? Just what the fuck?”

He started smirking, thinking of making a joke out of the whole affair, “Honestly, I'm glad you're possessive enough that you get this jealous.”

Cassian realized his mistake when he saw the look of rage that intensified,  “I've stated that I am not jealous! I just can't believe it. After all that fucking talking and 'getting to know each other’. I understand we didn't really have this conversation but I will not tolerate side pieces. And I'm so  _ fucking _ pissed I even have to spell that out.”

If the screaming hadn't been a hint that this was no joking matter, the tone of the conversation made him instantly serious, “Nesta, please calm down. I can explain,”

“Of course you can. Everyone can always explain. What's it going to be? What cliche are you going to spout about it?”

“First of all, I resent your tone and what you're implying,” he said tightly, trying his best not to scream right back at her.

“So why haven't you fucking explained yet?”

He couldn't help himself at that look of victory on her face, like she had proven something. “Because I've been too busy being screamed at by you!” He roared.

“You deserve it, you bastard!” She screamed right back.

“I'm not a fucking bastard and I most definitely do not deserve this! I'm trying to explain! But you barely let me take a breath before screaming accusations at me!”

She  _ growled  _ \- actually  _ growled  _ at him - “Then talk!”

“She's a client! A trainee, one of the people that pay me to boss them around, whatever you want to call them,”

“You say that as if I don't know personal trainers have a reputation of fucking their trainees.” She roared.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes, “That's true enough, Nesta, but I swear, I've never  _ ever _ done that. And I'm not going to start now, especially not now.”

Her brows furrowed in anger, “Then why were you hugging her?” Ah, and there it was. She was hurt, more than anything but she was hiding it behind anger. A week ago he might not have caught it, but since they were spending a lot of time together he caught it.

“Because I'm an idiot.” He said, “I'm just- ugh - I'm used to being aloof and overly friendly and flirty, I'm not used to having a reason that I shouldn't be.” He sighed, looking straight at her, “I do now. I didn't think, I'm sorry.”

“I didn't like it.” She said grumpily, crossing her over her chest.

Cassian pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the crown of her head, “I know, I'm a dummy. It won't happen again. Only you get Cass hugs.” She nodded quietly, burrowing into his chest. “I was talking about you, just so you know. I was probably annoying the hell out of her with Nesta this and Nesta that.”

“Good.” She mumbled, “Bitch might as well know I'm here.”

He laughed at that, “She knows. We have a connection, we have something special, we're, I don't know, soulmates, or something,”

She snorted, “Anymore rom-com cliches you wanna add to that?”

He gently lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes, “You're my rom-com cliche.”

She rolled her eyes, but a small smile pulled on her lips, “You're so sappy…”

“Mhmm,” he leaned down, their foreheads touching, he rubbed his nose on hers gently, a small smile on both their faces.

He moved so his lips just brushed hers, teasing her the way he knows infuriated her. He'd stop but he liked the effect too much, the fire it lit in her. He could feel it rising to the surface with every light brush of their lips. Cassian loved this about Nesta, how that fire was always ready to rise, just a little spark, a little tending and she turned into a wildfire. One more brush, that’s all it took for her to really react.

She rose her hands from his neck to his hair, pulling him down and connecting their lips more forcefully. When he moved to separate them, she bit his lip. Hard.

He moaned into her mouth, hands tightening on her waist and pulling her closer to him as their tongues met. Hands slipping down to her ass. God he wanted her against a wall, wanted to press her up against something, anything, just wanted her on him.

His hands slipped down to her thighs, lifting her and wrapping them around his waist. The couch, he thought, he needed to get them to the couch. He lifted his head, much to Nesta’s disappointment, and located the couch. “The couch,” he panted, she was kissing his neck over and over again, “I’m taking us to the couch.”

She thought that a suitable response to that was biting his neck. His response to  _ that  _ was growling. And finally getting to the damned couch. He was lost to the world as they continued kissing and touching. He moved to kiss her neck, just the way he knew she liked it, she shivered beneath him.

His hands went to the buttons of her shirt - her button down shirt, which he loved, such easy access - and unbuttoned the first one, placing a kiss on the exposed skin. She was breathing hard, her hands coming to settle in his hair.

He unbuttoned the next one, placing another kiss there. The next, another kiss, the next and another kiss.

Nesta was biting her lip, “Are we…” she let it go unsaid, but he knew what she meant.

He kissed her, right in between her breasts, “No, not right now. I don’t want make up sex to be the first time we have sex. No, I’d rather the reason be a little more... Sappy as you called it.” He opened another button and another kiss on her soft skin. “Now,” he opened another button, falling to his knees and placed another kiss onto her belly, “I’d be more than happy to go down on you as a replacement.”

She gasped as he unbuttoned the last one and kissed her around her navel, inching closer and closer to where they both wanted him. He chuckled quietly as she pulled his hair. Just a little closer, just a little.

And just when he unbuttoned her jeans… the door opened.

“Oh my eyes! My eyes!” Feyre yelled exaggeratedly, her hands going to cover her eyes, “Why? Why are you doing such things to my sister on our couch, Cassian?”

“Well he isn’t doing anything now that you are here,” Nesta grumbled, sitting up and starting to button her shirt.

He sighed, hating that they had to stop and combed his hair back, sitting on his haunches. Standing up, he leaned down and kissed Nesta again. He looked up to the door and saw Feyre and Rhys smirking. He rolled his eyes, then said cheerily, “So… dinner?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments please? Pretty please?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Here's a chapter, enjoy!

 

 

“Feyre!” Nesta yelled.

“What?” Feyre yelled back.

“What time is your thing?”

“My  _ Art Show _ ?” Feyre said as she poked her head into Nesta’s room, “It’s at five, Nez. You said you were going to be there! You don’t get to change your mind.” She said with her eyebrow raised.

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not backing out. Cassian wants to go and hold my hand or something,” she shrugged, “I just didn’t remember the time because I was going with you.”

“To hold your hand?” she said, outraged, “He couldn’t go as my friend? Goes as my sister’s boyfriend but not because I’m talented?”

Nesta laughed, “He’s being silly. He said that he didn’t want to let me go alone and be berated, and I quote him on that word, by a bunch of artsy people.”

“Sounds stupid,” Feyre laughed.

Nesta snorted, “It’s Cassian, Fey.”

“Point taken.” she chuckled, “Be  _ there _ . That’s an order.”

“I take no orders!” Nesta said, “But, I’ll be there, baby sis.”

Feyre stuck out her tongue and walked off.

 

* * *

 

“Did I say you could stop?” Cassian asked as two of his trainees - Chloe, the point of drama in his relationship, one of them.

“I can go anymore!” Yasmine said, panting hard.

He chuckled, “Did I say I care?”

“ _ Mean _ !” Chloe whined.

“Another set of fifteen and we’re done.” he lifted an eyebrow as they started complaining, which prompted them to start the set. Once they finished they both threw themselves on the ground. He rolled his eyes at them.

“So, who’s the chick you ran off with the other day?” Chloe asked.

“My girlfriend, Nesta.” He answered.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend!” Yasmine chimed in

He lifted his eyebrow again, “You never asked.”

“Wait? Nesta? As in Archeron? She's this semester’s valedictorian isn't she? ” Yasmine asked.

“Yes.”

Chloe scoffed, “I heard she’s a huge bitch.”

_ Funny _ , Cassian though,  _ she said the same about you _ . Instead he said, “She’s self assured, doesn’t take shit from anyone, she’s unapologetic, doesn’t really care what other people think… I can see how people would call her a bitch.” He was very nonchalant and chill when he said all of it, but he was kind of really pissed at her for saying it.

“And what would  _ you  _ call her?”

He smiled, “My equal in all the ways that matter.”

“Hey, Cass.” He heard from behind him. His heart soared, they way it did whenever he heard Nesta’s voice.

He turned, “Hey sweetheart,” he reached for her and pulled her to him for a kiss.

Nesta’s smile made his heart hurt, it made her look so beautiful and it made him happy to no end that he was the reason she smiled like that. “Feyre threatened to kill us if we don’t get there soon, so I brought you some clothes so we can go straight.”

He nodded, laughing a bit, “I just finished up here, so we're good to go.”

She wrinkled her nose, “Take a shower first, you big brute.”

Putting a hand on his heart he murmured, “You wound me.” She rolled her eyes, “I'll be out in fifteen.”

He was good to his word, taking fifteen minutes to have a quick shower and dress in the presentable clothes Nesta had brought him. Dark jeans, a nice light blue shirt and a black sweater. He could get used to this, he realized, Nesta dressing him. He wondered if she would agree to wear matching outfits.

When he went back out he noticed  _ her  _ outfit. Black skinny jeans, tight blouse. He sighed, Nesta was marking her territory. Of course she was, she knew he'd have trainees here and wanted them to know he belonged to her. He couldn't really blame her, even though he hated how tight her clothes were.

He smiled a bit as he saw Chloe and Yasmine giving her a once over, eyes filled with loathing as they found that Nesta was beautiful in all ways. He knew it, even though that wasn't the only reason he'd wanted her.

When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't even stiffen, she just covered his hands with hers. He kissed her neck gently, “Ready to go?”

“I was waiting for you!”

He snorted, “Then let’s go, before your baby sister tries to kill us.”

She chuckled, “She’s getting so violent these days. I think it’s that brother of yours. A bad influence on my poor baby sis.”

He rolled his eyes at her, “Let them love each other,” she snorted, but he ignored her, taking her hand and leading her out. He shouted a, “Bye girls,” to which they mumbled a bye to him.

Nesta groaned when they were outside, “Are all your trainee’s like that?”

He chuckled, “Like what?”

“Like, ugh, hot girls?”

“No. Some are guys. Not as many as girls, though.” she groaned again, “It’s just that they see me before they start training. Most guys feel intimidated, most girls think I’m attractive. Unfortunately, that’s how it works. It pays really well, though…”

She sighed, “I’m only okay with it because you feed me with that money.”

He nodded, giving her a little peck on the cheek, “As long as we’re on the same page.”

 

* * *

They walked into the Arts Building and stopped, looking around.

Cassian whistled, “It’s like a different world in here.”

Nesta nodded as she ran her eyes over the giant sculpture of a dragon like creature, “The history building just doesn’t measure up, does it? I mean,” she pointed at the wings of the dragon, “There’s have a dragon.”

He sighed, “All we have is the entire history of humanity,”

She pointed at a big mural, “There’s a forest!”

He laughed, “Yeah, when did they have time to change things up so much in here? Last time I was here, there were no dragons or forests.”

“Okay, so… We have to get to Gallery number 3, all Feyre’s paintings are there and she’ll probably be walking around as well.”

They held hands as they walked to the gallery, Cassian picking up a pamphlet with all the student shows. He pointed out Gallery 3. It said, “Advanced Painters.”

“Oh, look, my baby sister is advanced! She’s so talented!” Nesta said proudly.

When they entered the room they came across a ceiling to floor painting of a mountain range at night with snow capped peaks and three proud and bright stars decorating them right above them, “That she is.” Cassian said, looking at the painting that was obviously Feyre’s.

Nesta smiled up at the painting, then looked around to see if she could find her sister. She found Feyre and Rhys talking to one of her teachers. So Nesta turned around to Cassian, pulling him closer. “You know,” she started, “I’ve always loved the night sky.” She said quietly, looking up at the sky in the painting, “I heard once that the sky in Arizona is amazing, always full of stars, that you can see them all. No lights, in the middle of the desert… I always dreamed about seeing it, being there… just me, the desert and the stars.”

Cassian wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, “Any room for me in that dream?”

She turned to look him in the eyes, nodding, “I think that it wouldn’t really be the same without you.”

Their lips met gently, sealing their agreement.

“Ew!” they heard from behind them, “Don’t tell me her painting gives you horny feelings.”

“Gosh, Mor, you had to ruin a perfectly good moment.” Nesta said, rolling her eyes.

“My pleasure!” She answered. And when Nesta turned to look at her she saw the biggest smile on her friend’s face.

“Nice painting, Feyre.” Cassian chuckled as Feyre and Rhys joined Mor and Az.

“Why, thank you, Cassian.” She said happily, “It took me a month to finish… but it was worth it. I think this is my favorite one.”

“It’s amazing, Fey,” Nesta said, smiling, “How many other pieces do you have?”

“Oh, she has a bunch,” Rhys answered, “Go around and find them, it’s more fun that way.”

They were going to start walking but Cassian didn’t let go of her waist, “Hey, Cass? You letting go anytime soon?”

“Nope.” He answered nonchalantly.

“Why not?” Feyre asked.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, “There are a lot of guys here, a lot of guys ogling her and I don’t appreciate it.”

“So what? You’re marking your territory?” Nesta scoffed, “Why not pee on me?”

“Wouldn’t work,” he mumbled.

“What?” Rhys snorted.

“Peeing wouldn’t work because humans aren’t primarily olfactory beings. It wouldn’t be effective. Keeping my arms around her, however, covers the basics.”

They all started laughing, “You can’t be serious.” Nesta laughed.

“Very serious. So while you are looking good in those tight clothes, I’m keeping my arms around you.”

They all laughed, shaking their heads at the absurdity of it all, but Cassian had no intention of letting go and he was making that very clear. Nesta finally got him to just hold her hand but honestly he was being crazy. “You’re just a jealous puppy in an overgrown body aren’t you?” Nesta cooed as they walked to the right side of the gallery.

“Yes.” He said simply, shrugging.

She chuckled as they walked to a couple of paintings of ballerinas, “Wannabe Degas?” She asked, looking at Cassian for his opinion.

He nodded, “Seems like it. A little too colorful, though. I don’t know if I like it better like this or not…”

Nesta wrinkled her nose, “I think Degas gets the cake. If for nothing else he’s been dead for a while and we still know his painting.”

“I must agree.” They chuckled, as they walked onto the next painting. Most of them were unremarkable, really, so they didn’t stop unless it was Feyre’s.

Until they found a painting that confused them both. They tilted their heads to the left at the same time. “Wha-...?” Cassian started. They turned their heads to the other side, “No, it can’t be…”

Nesta nodded, “It’s a vagina. Abstract, but definitely a vagina.”

They burst out laughing, unable to help themselves. Cassian went close to up to the name placard. He shook his head, still laughing. He wrapped his arms around her,  _ again _ , and said in her ear, “It’s a candle flame,”

It ended up just making them laugh harder. They were making a spectacle of themselves but they were too far gone to actually care. Let them all look, if they wanted, the two of them were happy to be together.

That is, until someone cleared their throat and said a stern, “Miss Archeron.”

Nesta choked on her laugh when she recognized the voice, she coughed then quickly said, “Mr. Czerny, how unexpected to see you here.”

“It is,” he answered, a small smile on his lips, “What brings you to the this Art Show?”

“My sister is an art student,” she answered, “A painter, more specifically. I came to support her.”

He just nodded looking around at the other paintings around them, “Another Archeron I presume?”

She smiled tightly, “Yes sir,”

“I’ll keep my eyes out for her work.” He started to say more nut was interrupted by a little girl, of maybe six or seven running up to him and tugging his hand. He smiled down at her fondly then turned back to Nesta, “This is my daughter, also known as the reason I’m here. She says she wants to be an artist, so here we are.”

Nesta smiled widely as the little girl smiled up to her, “Miss Czerny, how nice to meet you!”

The little girl smiled, looking up at her then at Cassian, then pointed up at him, “Is that your boyfriend?” she asked in that cute little six year old voice.

Nesta laughed, “That  _ is  _ my boyfriend,”

Cassian smiled down at her, then extended his hand down to her, “My name is Cassian. What’s yours?”

The little girl giggled, putting her hand in his and shaking his hand, “Maya.” she said, looking at him in childish awe. Cassian had just unwittingly ruined the poor child to all other men.

“It was very nice seeing you today, Nesta.” Mr. Czerny said, “I am still very fond of your academic work, it really was a shame to have to drop you from my class.”

Nesta felt the breath whoosh out of her.  _ He had dropped her from his class _ . This couldn’t be happening. This could not be happening.

She came back to herself to notice Cassian now had his hands on her face, trying to coax her to look at him, “Nez? What is it, who was that?”

She looked up at him, feeling fragile control slipping, “He’s…” her voice cracked. She swallowed and tried again, “He  _ was _ … my Russian lit professor. But… he dropped me…”

“What? Why would he do that?” he asked, looking so confused. Of course he was confused, she was supposed to be an amazing student.

She sighed, “The day…  _ we  _ happened… right before I met you outside… Mr. Czerny asked to talk to me in his office and he started telling me why I wasn’t doing my best work in his class so he couldn’t give me a grade. So… I told him he wasn’t being fair and that his grades meant nothing if he didn’t hold us up to the same standards. I basically told him his opinion was useless and…” she sighed, “He dropped me from his class.”

He shook his head, “So he’s a stupid prick that can’t even grade people. What’s the problem?”

“But if he dropped me… I needed that class to get my undergrad… Without it I don’t graduate and I can’t start my masters program next semester…”

He frowned with her, smoothing her hair back, shaking his head at her predicament, “We’ll figure it out, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead, pulling her into a hug, “We’ll make it right.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Comments are greatly appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Nesta walked to the library with her head bowed and all the energy she'd had earlier drained. The idea of going to the usual table, with her usual study buddies depressed her even more.

Those two were the most animated people she knew and she honestly didn't know if she was in the mood for them, even though she normally enjoyed them a lot. Hell, she normally thought of them as the best part of her semester.

They'd become study buddies first semester, since all three of them were Symbology majors. Camilly and Priscilla, both from Brazil, though Priscilla was born in the US and then moved there with her parents while Milly was born and raised. They were roommates, and jeez was Priscilla pissed when she got paired with the only other Brazilian on campus. They ended up becoming good friends, when they realized they had so much in common.

They'd had a falling out when Priscilla had shared her opinion on Tomas. She’d let it slip into conversation that she thought that he was jerk and when Nesta confronted her she continued, unapologetically, that he seemed like he had a dark side that was waiting to come out.

It had been one of the hardest things in her life to knock on their dorm room door after what happened with Tomas. She'd hoped that Milly would be the one to open the door. But she'd been out of luck. Priscilla had opened the door, looked her up and down. She'd just sighed and said “I see there's no need for the 'I told you so’.” And ushered her in.

She could be a sarcastic bitch sometimes, but that day she'd been the friend she'd needed. Didn't bullshit, didn't ask questions, just sat there with her. Put on a movie. Convinced her to talk to someone, even without knowing what had happened.

When Milly had gotten there, she'd simply sat with them, hugging her, quietly.

“Hey, sunshine.” Was the first thing she heard when she found them. The sarcasm was Priscilla’s signature move. Milly rolled her eyes and elbowed her, obviously telling her to shut up. True to form, she didn’t, “What?” she said, lifting her hands in a shrug, “I just thought she’d be in a better mood considering she was all over that big dude the other day.”

Nesta flushed, “You saw that?”

“Babe, you grabbed the guy in the middle of campus and made out with him for like fifteen minutes,” she laughed, “I didn’t just see it. I _filmed_ it.” She pulled out her phone and showed her the video. She swore she’d never been so embarrassed in her life.

Milly joined in the laughing and said quietly, “We’re Brazilian, Nesta. No need to feel embarrassed on our account.”

“Case in point.” Priscilla said, after nodding in agreement, “Why the long face if you’re all over the big guy?”

“He has a name. _And_ not everything is about relationships.”

“First of all, I know he has a name. I just don’t know what that is, so he’s big guy. Second, I find that nearly nothing is about relationships, but _getting some_ daily helps with mood.” she gestured to her, up and down, “Clearly that’s not the case for you.”

“I’m not getting any.” she gritted out.

Milly laughed, “That explains it.”

“You guys are horrible.”

“We’re well aware. Why are you all droopy?”

Nesta sighed, “Czerny dropped me from Russian Lit.”

“Hot jerk face?” Priscilla chimed in.

“Who else do you know called Czerny?” Milly rolled her eyes.

“ _Guys_ . Not the point.” Nesta said, “ _He dropped me._ ”

“Pri, don’t you have a hacker friend?”

“Yeah,” she shrugged, “I could get him to fix it. No problem. Probably.”

“I’m here to study, not have you guys fix my problems.”

Priscilla rolled her eyes, “Oh, right. I forgot. We’re not really your friends.”

Nesta sighed again, “I know I basically said that a few times… But… I was wrong, you guys have always been there for me.”

They looked at each other, said a couple things in Portuguese, then turned back to her. Priscilla’s the one that said, “Who are you and what did you do with Nesta?”

“Am I that much of a bitch?”

She snorted but Milly just said, “Oh, Nesta, Nesta, Nesta.”

Priscilla ignored the subtlety, “Yes.” she said simply. Milly elbowed her again but she just elbowed her back, “Look, Nesta, babe, we have all our Brazilian charm and affection to give but you never really seemed keen to acknowledge it or give us anything back. Which, you know me, I don’t _really_ care, but you’d made yourself clear. Why the back track?”

“I’m just… striving to be more open…” Nesta answered weakly.

Priscilla took a swig from her water bottle as if it were an expensive glass of wine, “Big guy strikes again.” she murmured.

“His name is Cassian.”

Milly and Priscilla exchanged a look, a smirk setting on their faces, “Sure. How can we help with everything?” Milly asked.

She sighed, “Well, he’s a personal trainer and he has really hot girls as his trainees.”

“So you want mark your territory? Peeing, so to speak?” Milly asked with a smile.

Priscilla rolled her eyes at her, “Peeing wouldn’t work. Humans aren’t that defined by olfactory senses.”

Nesta looked at her with a face, “That is strangely close to what Cassian said the other day.”

“That’s because it’s true. I assume you want to be at his gym at least three times a week. So I say train with him.” she shrugged.

“I hate working out.” she whined.

“You wanna keep your man, be there as much as possible.” Milly said.

“We can come with, if you want.”

“No!” Milly said. “Seriously I don’t wanna!”

“Oops. Too bad I already volunteered our services.”

Nesta smiled, “I’m definitely taking you up on that,”

“Sometimes I really hate you,” Milly whispered to Priscilla.

 

* * *

 

Cassian had made the call as soon as he’d gotten home. Nesta had gone to study with her little group of friends, so he’d taken the opportunity. No one had answered but that was fine, he was going to go over there to talk anyway.

Now… he just wanted his girl to relax a little bit, so she could have a good night sleep. She was too easily stressed so he wanted to do a little something for her.

He’d stopped at a little shop that sold soaps and bath stuff and picked up some goods. Thankfully he had a pretty decent bath tub so she’d be able to really un-stress. He bought candles, bath bubbles, bath salts and bath oils, all in cinnamon, lavender and nutmeg, the attendant having helped him pair the cinnamon scent he’d liked and felt was seasonal.

He’d even bought a bathrobe for each of them and went over to Nesta’s place to get her a bathing suit.

Because as much as he wanted to make love to her, she was upset because of that stupid professor of hers and he didn’t want that to be the reason for them to take that step.

Anyways, it had taken him a little while to get all the stuff and Nesta had just texted that she’d be over soon. That meant he had to get going on the bath that he wanted her to have.

He lit the candles first, placing them around the bathroom, making it look as pretty as he could. Then he turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to heat before plugging it. He sprinkled the bath salts in the water, trying to put an even coat of them, then poured the bubbles under the water to make sure it bubbled as much as possible.

He heard the door open and smiled as Nesta cried out his name. “Be right there, sweetheart!”he yelled back, turning off the water and pouring the oils in.

He left the bathroom and found Nesta on his couch, looking a lot better than she had before she’d gone to study, “Hey, feeling better?”

She smiled a little, “Yeah, they really cheered me up. Oh, and the three of us want you to train us from as soon as possible - hopefully after finals.”

He smiled, “Of course, we can start as soon as you want.” He walked to her and kissed her gently, intertwining their hands “But I have something for you, which you’ll find if you walk into the bathroom.”

She smiled, looking pleasantly confused and led him to the bathroom. When she walked him her face broke into the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. “We’re taking a bath?” she asked.

“Yep,” he answered smiling back, “I hope you like the scents I chose.”

She laughed, “Cassian, I love it, this is amazing.”

He felt a swell of pride at her appreciation, “Good. Now you can put on your bathing suit and I’ll go get mine.”

She pouted, “I thought we’d be naked…”

He lifted his hand to her cheek, stroking gently, “I’d love to, Nez, but you’re upset… we can wait a little longer, right?”

She sighed, “I guess. I’ll put my bathing suit on, then.”

He left her to go to his room and change into his swimming trunks, feeling happy to have her there with him. When he got back to her, she was adjusting her top, the bottoms already firmly in place.

Cassian had to try his best not to stare at her, at the skin that he was seeing for the first time, at the freckles she had dotting her chest, her belly, her legs. God she was beautiful. So goddamn beautiful.

He silently walked up to her, taking her hand, kissing her sweet and quick and led her into the tub. He joined her, sitting across from her.

Their hands were joined the entire time, talking, laughing, kissing and when they finally left the tub he wrapped her in her brand new robe, throwing his on as well.

They just sat on their couch, ordered a pizza and watched Indiana Jones. By the end of the movie Nesta was quietly sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled at her peaceful face, the casual way she’d just fallen asleep on him. Quietly, he picked her up and took her to the bed, setting her there, tucking her in and slipping in beside her. His arms wrapped around her and soon he joined her in sleep.

 

* * *

 

Nesta woke up the next day feeling warm, and not just because she had  Cassian wrapped around her - as was the norm these days - but because of how Cassian had helped her yesterday. He’d taken care of her, made her an amazing bath, ordering her favorite pizza, putting on Indiana Jones for them to watch… He had been amazing. He _was_ amazing.

She turned around to him, starting to kiss his jaw. But she was rudely interrupted in her slow gentle waking of Cassian by his alarm clock.

He startled awake but quickly smirked at her as he woke. He reached over to the bedside table, turned off the alarm. He kissed her before he jumped out of bed. She started protesting but that didn’t work at all. He just leaned down, kissed her and just told her that he’d leave her breakfast and coffee and that she could just sleep in.

So she wiggled to his side of the bed and fell back asleep.

 

* * *

 

Cassian was a little bummed he wouldn’t get to sleep in with Nesta today, but he did have a reason. He walked into the dean’s office and spoke quietly to his secretary, “Cassian Varta, here to speak with Dean Blossom.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. Comments are very much appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda've mini chapter. Hope you like either way.

 

 

“Cassian Vatra, here to speak with Dean Blossom.” The secretary smiled pleasantly at him saying quietly that he could go right in. “Thank you.”

The dean smiled as he looked up and saw him, “Mr. Vatra. To what do I owe the pleasure? Come to accept my offer?”

He chuckled pleasantly, “I'm taking it into serious consideration. But I would like to discuss something else as well.”

“And what would that be, Mr. Vatra?”

“My… umm… A friend of mine, she had a disagreement with her Russian Lit professor regarding the nature of his grading and I find it as troubling as she did.”

The dean stopped writing on the piece of paper he had in front of him, “Was this professor Nathan Czerny?”

Cassian nodded, “Yes. He ended up dropping her from his class because of this disagreement.”

The dean nodded, “And who is this friend of yours?”

“Nesta Archeron, sir. The valedictorian this semester.”

“I see. I was actually close by and heard the discussion, I just wasn’t sure who the student in question was or their credibility.”

“She has a four point oh gpa, sir, and she’s the most honest person you’ll meet.”

The dean nodded, “I’ll tell her to come in on Monday, she and I can discuss the particulars. But I do thank you for bringing this to my attention. Now,” he smiled, “as for my job offer, are you ready to discuss the particulars?”

 Cassian took in a deep breath, “Yes, sir. I believe I am.”

 

* * *

 

 Nesta felt a little sad as she woke up alone. The bed smelled like him and she loved that but it was not a good replacement for the male body she was getting used to having by her side. The extra sleep was doing her well, though, her body well rested, her mind less cluttered. 

She wished Cassian was there, then maybe they’d… she smiled at the thought. If he didn’t have to go to work they’d most definitely be fooling around just about now. She sighed as she thought of Cassian kissing her, the way his hands moved over her body. All the possibilities… 

They really needed to have sex already. Truth was, after the initial nervousness that first day, she’d come to really trust him and she really wanted to be with him. Really, really. Cassian just made her feel so much. She wasn’t really what he felt, but the smiles he gave her, the way he kissed her, she thought that maybe she made him feel the same way. 

She was thinking they were probably get some real alone time after finals were over. She was planning to put her foot down on the subject as soon as classes were over and done with. They had waited enough, thank you very much. 

For now she’d have to be happy with laying in bed and fantasizing about his hands over her body and his lips coaxing hers.

She sighed, that would have to wait. Cassian had a test on Monday so he had to study and he had already said he needed a couple of days to study and she was going to leave him in peace then after he got the good grade they both knew he was going to get she’d give him a little congratulations gift… 

Well, it seemed like it had finally happened, then. She’d gone sex crazy. After twenty-two years she’d finally gotten the so called itch. Contrary to what she’d thought it would be like, it felt nice, good even. She’d finally found someone worth wanting and she was going to hold onto him for as long as she possibly could.

She pushed herself off of the bed, yawning, even though she felt very well rested, she stretched as she walked to the bathroom. After finishing her business there she went to the kitchen to find waffles, orange juice and a little note that read  _ Breakfast is the most important meal of the day so eat up because you’re the most important person in my life _ . 

God, he could be so sweet sometimes she didn’t know how to handle it. She went for simple, leaving a note that read  _ Wouldn’t want to disappoint _ next to her empty dishes. 

She kept repeating his note over and over in her head… they’d gone from eight to eighty in their relationship in a matter of a week. It didn’t feel strange, though, it felt right. It was like they were making up for the year they had tiptoed around one another. So much lost time they could have had together…

 She went to the door, ready to leave. As much as she hated thinking about their lost time she was about to test the theory that distance makes the heart grow fonder. She’d be leaving him alone so he could study for the next couple days and she was hoping to have him desperate after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are kind of how I know whether or not you liked it, so if you want me to continue writing this fic, LET ME KNOW. When I don't see feedback, I assume none of you like it. So, like I said, please comment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So slow burn right? It might have just gotten close to an inferno ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter yesterday (possibly this morning but who's counting?) with pretty good feedback. So here's a bigger chapter for you. Might include a little *gasp* smut. Enjoy, lovelies.

 

 

“So…” Feyre said, sitting next to her on the sofa, in the middle of all her books and notes, “Cassian still isn't putting out, huh?”

Nesta looked at her little sister then rolled her eyes, “It isn't like that. We just decided we wanted to build our relationship in other things that aren't sex.” She shrugs, “Like trust and respect and friendship.”

Feyre lifted a groomed brow, “So you _don't_ wanna have sex with Cassian? You don't feel that kind of attraction?”

Nesta snorted, “Not feel that kind of attraction? I don't think that's possible, Feyre. I mean,” she lifted her hands and motioned, “it's Cassian. It's like impossible not to be physically attracted to him.”

“Hey, until last week if you told me you were attracted to Cassian I would have thought you were being sarcastic.”

“Mmhmm, yeah, and yet I was finding shadowy corners to let him kiss me.” She shrugged again, “I've always been attracted to him.”

“So…” Feyre said slyly, “Cassian still isn't putting out, huh?”

Nesta’s head dropped onto the couch, her hands covering her face, “No and I'm frustrated.”

Feyre laughed, “I'm sure it won't last long, neither of you have enough discipline for actual chastity.”

Nesta nodded, pouting.

“Speaking of your lack of self control, is he coming over tonight?” Feyre asked.

Nesta sighed, “No. He had work today and he has a big test tomorrow, so he's staying up to study.”

“Ah, you're gonna miss your cassy-bear.”

Nesta shot Feyre a murderous glare, then yawned like a complete fool, ruining the effect. She looked at the clock, it was already ten forty-five. She was tired, she had had a long day, two stupid exams. She needed sleep. Now.

“That's my cue to go to bed, Fey.” She said, yawning again.

“Night, night, Nessy-bear.”

“Love you, Fey.”

Feyre winked as Nesta slid into her room. She was already in her pjs, so she just climbed into her bed, under her fluffy sheets.

It took five minutes of moving around in bed, for her to admit she missed her oversized, outrageously handsome, nice smelling teddy-bear. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Cassian’s big arms around her, holding her, keeping her safe as she slept.

She closed her eyes, thinking about kissing him, about the way his hands run over her body. She loved kissing him… loved his hands running over her, going under her shirt so he could feel her skin and she could feel his big rough hands. She missed him.

She turned to her bedside table for her phone and texted.

**_Nesta: I miss you…_ **

A few seconds later he answered.

_Cassian: I miss you too sweetheart. You going to sleep?_

**_Nesta:_ _Yeah…_ **

If she were being honest with herself, she'd been a little sidetracked by her thoughts on his hands… She wrote **_I was wondering what your hand would feel like between my legs…_ **

She was biting her bottom lip, as she went to erase the message. She accidentally pressed send instead.

“ _Shit.”_ She cursed.

 

* * *

 

Cassian was exhausted. He was studying like crazy for his stupid exam, he'd had to work for ten hours, he still couldn't sleep because he still had an entire chapter to study and to top it off he wouldn't have Nesta with him tonight.

He sat on the couch with a big sigh, wanting to sleep but knowing he couldn't yet. His phone beeped.

**_Nesta: I miss you…_ **

He sighed, _Cassian:_ _I miss you too sweetheart. You going to sleep?_

**_Nesta: Yeah…_ **

He started thinking about Nesta, all alone in her bed. She felt so good in his arms, her small body nestled into him. His phone beeped again.

**_Nesta: I was wondering what your hand would feel like between my legs…_ **

He felt his eyes widen. “Shit…” he looked at the message, his mind filling with the image of her on his bed, his hand sliding into her panties… He shuddered at the idea of her being wet for him. Oh fuck. Was he doing this? Were they doing this? His mind conjured up the sound of her moaning for him. Oh, they were doing this.

_Cassian: Yeah? How would that go?_

He held his breath, a little scared she might not want to… But then her message came in:

**_Nesta: I bet you'd be a tease_ **

He smiled, 

_Cassian:_ _I'd wait until you begged me_

**_Nesta: I don't beg…_ **

_Cassian: Not even if I were teasing you through your underwear? Making you squirm? Kissing your neck?_

**_Nesta: Not even then._ **

**_Nesta: But I'd be tempted._ **

_Cassian: I'd kiss you, nibble your lip, start circling your cute little belly button with my other hand..._

_Cassian: But I'd still tease you through your underwear, still not touching you the way you want…_

**_Nesta: You're so mean…_ **

**_Nesta: What if I took my shirt off?_ **

_Cassian: A step in the right direction._ He replied.

**_Nesta: You'd probably drool when I'd took off my bra…_ **

_Cassian: Probably…_

_Cassian: And I wouldn't be able to help myself so I’d touch you, cup one of your beautiful breasts with my hand._

_Cassian: I keep wondering if they fit my hand as perfectly as I imagine they do._

_Cassian: I'd tease your nipple with my thumb, circling around until it's hard for me._

**_Nesta: I bet I'd moan_ **

_Cassian: Oh, you'd moan. I'd make sure of it. Because the moment your nipple is hard for me, I'd have to have a taste._

**_Nesta: You'd lick me?_ **

_Cassian: Lick you, suck, nibble, squeeze…_

**_Nesta: And your other hand?_ **

_Cassian: Are you begging yet?_

**_Nesta: I don't beg…_ **

He chuckled. So, so stubborn,

_Cassian: Still circling your underwear, so close to what you'd want._

 

* * *

 

Nesta bit her lip. This had gone in a very different direction than she thought it would when she'd sent that first text.

Thing was now she was invested. Now she could feel the heat between her legs, where she imagined his fingers tracing circles on her underwear, could imagine his lips closing around her nipple from his last text.

She took off her shirt, feeling way too warm… hot even.

Her toes curled as she took off her sports bra too.

**_Nesta: And your other hand?_ ** She asked hopefully.

_Cassian: Are you begging yet?_

**_Nesta: I don't beg…_** She answers, smiling to herself.

_Cassian: Still circling your underwear, so close to what you'd want._

Nesta pouted, he was such a tease.

**_Nesta: Kiss me again… Touch me more…_ **

_Cassian: Do I hear begging?_

**_Nesta: If you wanna see it like that._ **

_Cassian: Maybe I would…_

Nesta liked the sound of that… She bit her lip again… Then she quickly slipped her hand between her legs,

**_Nesta: Would you want me to take my underwear off?_ **

 

* * *

 

**_Nesta: Would you want me to take my underwear off?_ **

He looked down. Yep, he was hard. He looked at his cell,

_Cassian: No. I’d tell you to leave them on, so I could slip my hand into them…_

**_Nesta: Then what?_ **

_Cassian: Use your imagination, sweetheart…_

He waited, imagining what she might think up.

**_Nesta: I bet you'd still tease… playing with me… until you couldn't help but rub me… just right._ **

Fuck him. This had either been the best idea or… he looked down at his erection. Well, too far for regrets now.

_Cassian: How do you like it? Circles? Side to side? Up and down? Hard? Soft? Slow? Fast?_

He smiled, looking to his lap. He slipped a hand into his sweats.

 

* * *

 

Nesta gasped as he read his text. Her hands had already taken up the movements Cassian had alluded to. She moaned at the thought that it being his hand instead of hers.

**_Nesta: Circles._ _Hard. Slow._ **

She moaned again as her hand moved the way she instructed him. She was so wet, just at the thought of him. She couldn’t help but imagine him being there, touching her body, making her moan, kissing her until she was breathless.

_Cassian: I’d touch you just right, sweetheart. Rub you just right. Make you moan, make you say my name. Kiss you and run my hands over your body, feel that beautiful skin._

She felt her body tighten, she was close.

**_Nesta: Would you make love to me? If I asked? If I told you I wanted you to be on top of me, that I wanted to feel you in me… Would you make love to me?_ **

_Cassian: Yes._ _I'd make love to you, make you scream my name. Make you come._

It was too much. The idea of screaming his name while he pumped into her over and over, pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm barrelled through her almost violently, tearing a hoarse moan from her throat: “ _Cassian._ ”

She was panting when she came back to her sanity. She bit her lip, hoping Feyre hadn't heard her, wishing Cassian had.

**_Nesta: Miss you more._**

 

* * *

 

 

He received a beating heart as an answer to his last text. He hoped that was good. His own heart was beating hard as well as he got up to clean up in the bathroom. 

That had been an unexpected treat. But as much as he had enjoyed it, now all he wanted to do was run to Nesta and cuddle her all night long.  _ But _ he had to study for the goddamn exam.

_Cassian: Miss you more more. Sleep_ _  well, sweetheart. _

 

* * *

 

Nesta knew for sure she wasn't going to be able to sleep. Her bed felt too big and too cold without Cassian in it. So she sighed, considering her options.

She really wanted to kiss him. Just a kiss and cuddling…

Nesta looked around. She made a snap decision and got up. She chose a pair of sweats, nice and warm and stepped out of her room.

“Hey, Rhys, can I steal your car?” She yelled, already taking his keys and heading towards the door.

“Sure.” He said from the couch, where he and Feyre were watching a movie, “Don't crash it, if you can.”

“I'll do my best. See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments y'all. Please. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has reached 250 likes and 100 comments   
> *HAPPY DANCE*  
> A special thanks to all of you beautiful people that have contributed to that number! Love you all! Enjoy!

 

 

After all the ecstasy of the texts and the result of them faded away as Cassian went back to his huge textbook full of history and artifacts and  _ stuff _ . He groaned as he reread the same passage for what felt like the hundredth time.

Maybe it had been a bad idea, considering his focus had gone to the crapper ever since.

Coffee. He’d make coffee. That would remind him of what he had to focus on. Hell, he only had a few more things to review and he’d be done. He just had to power through, he already knew the material, all he needed was a refresher.

The moment the coffee started brewing he already felt a little better. Mug. Pour. Drink. Repeat.

He was ready. One more hour of studying and he’d get to go to bed. One more hour. He was halfway through the second page of his note on the chapter when he heard a knock on the door. Who the heck was knocking on his door at this time at night? He sighed, must be one of his brothers.

He got up and opened the door, then got jumped. Nesta was here. His arms came up and hugged her to him, a deep chuckle leaving him.

“I know you have to study,” she said close to his ear, “I’ll just go to bed and wait for you there, I just missed you.”

“I missed you too, Sweetheart.” he turned his face into the crook of her neck inhaling the special scent that was so perfectly Nesta. “I still have a few of things to review, but I wish I could just go cuddle with you under the covers.”

She nodded, “It’s alright, I’ll just go lie down,” she yawned, “See you soon. Don’t cut any corners,” she said walking to the bedroom, “I’ll know if you do…  _ and _ if you don’t get a good grade you don’t get your reward…”

His eyebrows peaked up, “Reward?”

She just smiled mildly at him and nodded, closing the door to the room. So he got rewards for good grades? That might just prompt him to go the extra mile. He might just get his GPA even higher if this newly instated reward system was here to stay. Right now he was aiming for an A, just in case she had a better reward if he went really well.

Of course it took him more than an hour to finish studying. It was utter torture,  knowing that Nesta was in his bed without him. He was done now, but it had taken long enough and he was antsy to get to bed and most importantly to her. He got up and gathered his things, turning off the lights as he went.

He walked quietly to the room and opened the door carefully. There she was, curled up into herself in the middle of the bed, her hair splayed over the pillows and he could watch her all night. Suddenly, she turned, toward him. “You just going to stand there and gawk?”

“I would but I need to sleep, I have a big test tomorrow.” he answered with a smirk.

“Then come to bed.”

Well she didn’t need to ask him twice. He walked to the bed, ripping his shirt over head - keeping his sweatpants on so as to keep a layer of fabric between them. He swiped the sheets back settling atop to her and went straight for a kiss. She seemed surprised at first but she melted into him quickly, her arms settling around his neck. They kissed and kissed, their tongues intertwining, their bodies getting closer by the second. When she made a move for more, he broke the kiss, “Hey, don’t play dirty,”

“Maybe I want to play dirty…”

“Maybe you’re killing your boyfriend with the teasing.” He said in the sternest voice he could manage.

“Okay, sleep. We’ll sleep.” She settled deeper into the bed, dropping her head back into the pillows. He chuckled lightly as he settled on top of her, head on her shoulder, nose grazing her neck. “Is that where you're staying?”

“Mmm… No, I’m still adjusting.” His hand traveled underneath her shirt, up and up, then cupped her breast. “Mmm… it does fit perfectly in my hand.”

She snorted, “Cassian, you can't sleep like that,”

He inhaled deeply, her scent soothing him. Pressing a kiss to her neck, he answered, “But I'm so comfortable, Nes.” he kissed her neck again, “Am I hurting you?” 

“No… it feels good, actually.” That earned her another kiss, “Does my boob meet your expectations?”

His lips curled up into a smile and he couldn’t resist giving her breast a firm squeeze, “No. There much better than I thought they'd be.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” she said, using his the pet name he used for her.

“Sleep tight. Don’t let the Cassians bite…” he finished.

She turned her head and kissed his forehead, “I wouldn’t be able to stop them,”

 

* * *

 

Cassian woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, despite the fact that he woke up before his alarm. Which was a good thing because he was in his bed with Nesta. On top of Nesta, no less. And right now the Cassians were about to start biting.

One lightly on the neck, hand moving from her breast down to her waist, feeling her soft skin. Another on her earlobe, a little harder than the first bite. She stirred beneath him, letting out a little huff. “Oh, great, the Cassians are biting.”

He chuckled lightly, “We are, and we’re loving it.” He bit her again on the neck, the earlobe, kissed her jaw, her chin, her nose - which she scrunched up in the cutest way possible - then he bit her bottom lip. Nesta groaned, pulling him to her, keeping their lips together for a kiss. He was still settled between her legs, the way he’d slept and being so close to where he wanted to be was an exquisite torture. She bit his lip and he groaned like some kind of wild beast.

The control he had seemed so good at for the last week with her was slipping and he had no idea how to get it back. His hips started grinding into hers, and the next thing he knew they were grinding into each other. They got to the point of heavy breathing and heavy petting. His hands were on her breasts, then her waist, starting to slip into her pants…

Then the damn alarm clock went off.

 

 


End file.
